Where I Belong
by kag-15-neko
Summary: Kagome lived happily with Sesshomaru in the past until she was forced back into the future. A haughty feline shows up giving her a new life to live. Now, two years after, the well reopens, leaving Kagome to choose where she believes she truly belongs.
1. New Self Meets Old

"_Naraku. Is he finally dead? Is it really over?" The young teen searched with her chocolate eyes every corner of the battlefield. So much destruction surrounded her. The feeling of the demons strong miasma still lingered in the air._

"_Miko, it is over. We won." The woman nodded her head as she took the daiyoukia's clawed hand in hers. Allowing him to help her back onto her feet._

"_Sesshomaru-sama, what do we do now? I had already granted the right wish to the Jewel. It is gone forever from this world and mine. What do I do now? Naraku showed up once again and now everything is in ruins. Do I return home? Inuyasha, Sango, everyone's suffering can finally come to its end." Sesshomaru watched tears flow down from her rosy cheeks. It was true however. The woman only wanted to stay in the feudal area for his half-brother. Inuyasha had carelessly jumped in front of the tentacle that was meant for his woman. With the Jewel of Four Souls gone what was left for her to keep her tied to his world? _

"_Kagome. Will you stay with this Lord of the West and watch after this one's ward?" The miko's eyes clouded as she went over the dog demons words. Stay with him? Was he really offering her a place in his world? _

"_Sesshomaru-sama, do you take pity on me? Is that why you wish for me to stay with you?_

"_This Sesshomaru only pity's those who should be pitied. Not ones who should be honored." Kagome blinked her eyes several times in amazement. People who never knew Sesshomaru could never comprehend how much of a compliment he had just given to the ningen. The woman didn't know how to reply back, but she had to say something._

"_Arigato Lord Sesshomaru. In that case, I would be honored to serve under you." The miko bowed low in respect as Sesshomaru only nodded her way. Still unsure as to why he even offered the miko a place in his palace._

_Llll_

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Millions of tiny packed hearts danced towards the large youma. To anyone who never heard of the power would have thought it nothing but child's play. But the shiny ribbons would prove all their eyes wrong as it destroyed its enemy in one single blow.

"Good job Sailor Moon! Now remember we have a meeting tomorrow night at my Shrine. Don't you dare forget that meatball head!" Sailor Moons eyes pierced through the scout in red. Her lips turning upwards to match her smirk.

"Hai Sailor Mars. Don't worry, I'll be there. Just make sure you tell Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus too. I do not believe I reminded them yet." Mars agreed and with in seconds was gone from Sailor Moon's sight. The blonde just sighed as she quickly reverted back into her 'normal' self and walked away from the chaotic scene.

"Serenity, where do you think your going? That's not where your house is!" The woman looked over her shoulder to see her fury little friend. Her violet eyes looked into her brown ones dangerously, as if reading her charges' mind.

"My old one is Luna. Don't worry. I won't let anyone see me. I just…I feel like I have to finally find a closing in my life. Is that so hard for you to understand?" Serenity never averted her gaze off her cat until the feline finally gave in to her plea. Luna shook her head in defeat.

"Fine. Serenity, I know when I brought back your memories your life changed drastically. It will be easier when you do accept this life over your old. Please remember that." Luna turned on her heels and ran in the opposite direction. Serenity just glared at her old spot. _'That's easy for you to say. You weren't the one who doesn't even know who you are anymore. You didn't just take my past from me, you took my identity as well.'_

**Flashback:**

"_Mama! The well won't open. It's closed…for good!" A girl with raven locks sobbed near the old run-downed well. She didn't know what she would do now. What about Sesshomaru-sama? Her adopted children? Her family and friends? She would never see them again…_

"_Kagome-chan, we have been through this since three days ago. My dear, I'm so sorry but it seems like your chapter in the past is finally closed. It's over dear. I'm sorry." Kaya held her daughter in her arms as Kagome's tears seemed to fall endlessly from her eyes. It can't be happening._

"_But…mom I…it just can't end like this! I had lost Inuyasha to Naraku. Now I will…I have…I've lost Sesshomaru to this stupid…thing!"_

"_I know love. I know. Please you must understand that they would want you to be happy. You were born here my dear. You must learn to live here too." Kagome didn't want to agree. The miko just wanted to go back to the world that has been her home for the past four years. She didn't want those four years to end like it was. _

"_Mom. I don't think I can. I will try, though, I will do that."_

_4 Months Later_

"_Youma! Someone please help me! A youma has got my child!" A skinny brunette waved her arms frantically at anyone who was willing to help. Every person ran around, what seemed to be in circles, panicking. Kagome walked onto the scene in confusion. What was a demon doing in her time attacking humans?_

"_Miss, please can you help me? I need to get my little son back!" Kagome was brought out of her trance as her eyes traced over the mother in front of her. A small flash of the past revisited her mind as she thought back to the time she had to save another kid from a demon in the feudal era. Without another thought, she demanded to know exactly it was where the child was and that she would do anything she could to help. The woman broke out with a relieved smile._

"_Really?! Oh God bless you child! Thank you…Thank you!" The woman led Kagome into a darkened alley where a purple youka was standing. One strong hand wrapped around her tiny child._

"_Stand back and I will purify this demon before he has another chance to harm your son." Kagome wasn't sure where her confidence came from, but looking back, it was probably from hanging out with the ice prince for so long. The woman cried as she did as she was told._

"_You woman think you can purify me? Do not make me laugh miko. I have yet to see such powers in these lands." Kagome glared as she quickly formed an arrow and bow with her miko power. The demon's laugh died instantly as he witnessed her performance. Kagome smirked deadly._

"_I am the miko no shikon. The woman who brought back the Shikon Jewel and purified it from this world. You will die by my hands demon." Terror welled up in the youkai's grey eyes as the realization struck him. Before he had a chance to beg for mercy, the arrow was released through the kagome's hands and hit him straight in the heart. The child slid slowly from his hands as his whole body degenerated into nothing. The mother was rejoined with her kid as 'thank yous' from each was given in her direction. Kagome just smiled in response and watched the two depart from the area. She turned slowly about to walk away, when a voice vibrated off every wall, reaching her ears. _

"_A woman with such purity and power. It is not just this that showed me your true self however. I have been searching for you for quite sometime, Princess of the Moon." Kagome jerked her head to the side as her eyes met that of a cat's. Confusion clouded her mind, but none to surprising. After all, she had lived in the feudal era for years. A talking cat compared to a man with dog ears and claws? She'd much rather believe the talking feline to be real._

"_Who are you? Also, what do you mean by 'Princess of the Moon'." The feline chuckled at her naivety. The crescent mark on her head gleaming in the sunlight. _

"_It is a mystery isn't it? You seem a lot less surprised then you was in our previous life. I'm very curious as to why." The cat hopped to the ground without breaking the eye contact. Kagome's eyes pierced hers as if trying to see through her animal form. This just made the cat even more amused._

"_Previous life? Do not tell me Kikyou had more people connected to her I didn't know about! Especially in my time as well! That's just annoying." The miko rolled her chocolate coated eyes. Not understanding just how much her response interested the intruder even more._

"_Kikyou? Is that the woman you used to gain this human body? Interesting I must say, but I am not talking of that life. I speak of the life you had way before this. My Lunar Mind Meld will show you. Look into my sign and I promise you will be saved from your confusion." Kagome tilted her head sideways, trying to contemplate whether it was wise to believe the fur ball or not. Deciding she had seen worse traps, and fallen into worse ones, she finally locked her eyes into the yellow beam that shown from the crescent moon. Within seconds mind blowing images of the past filled her head and emotions stung at her heart's core. When the ordeal was finally over, Kagome was sitting on the alley's floor with her gaze firmly held to the ground._

"_I am….I'm not…I was a princess and a soldier? I believe I need to lay down…" _

"_It's to much for you I understand. Don't push yourself to much. You had a lot shown to you today." Kagome just nodded in response as she followed Luna's advice. Slowly she pulled herself off the ground, heading in the direction she had started before the cat's intrusion._

"_Also, remember this Kagome. For now on it will be easier if I use your moon name, Serenity. The girl's all remember their past and have all agreed that it's best to use their past names and alias. From now on you must work to do as they have done. This is including living near your guardians. I have watched you and know you will soon start college. Pick one that is near the heart of Tokyo. You will live with either Minako or Amy. Understood?" Kagome didn't know if she understood or not. How could she be known as Serenity when everyone clearly knew her as Kagome? The stuff Luna had wanted her to agree to were impossible to do. That would be like erasing her entire past. She couldn't do that right?_

_Wrong._

_Within the year following her first meeting with the girls, Kagome's entire life changed. Her mom and grandpa had cheered her on for her acceptance to Tokyo University and was even more proud at the fact that she had made 'new' friends. She boarded with Minako who had managed to tell every male in the area that her real name was indeed Kagome, but her name was and had always meant to be Serenity. Raye and Amy had both helped by spreading this story to every female in the rest of the school and around where they lived. Somehow, Makoto, had also managed to get her family to go along with the name change. Telling them that all of them had went through it and it seemed to suet Kagome more since Serenity stood for everything Kagome was. As if Kagome's name never fit right with her at all. Her mother gleefully accepted the reason, believing Kagome had finally found friends who seen her true person. After two years, it was as if Kagome Higurashi was never even born._

_Her past was truly history._

**End Flashback**

Kagome sighed as she reached the shrine steps. Luna hated her being seen by her family at crucial times since she knew they would want her to stay for days on end. They were her family though and that is what ticked the miko off. Luna had managed to steal her identity, she would not let her steal away her rights to be with her family too. The woman sighed again as she stopped before the tree of ages. It had almost been six years since the first time she fell through the bone eaters well. Six years when she first laid her eyes upon her best friend. Six years of fighting demons, bandits, and witches. In the feudal era Kagome had felt her first feelings of love for a man and felt useful as a team member in her group of friends. The modern era had nothing on her feudal one. No matter how many battles she would have as Sailor Moon, they would never wash away the ones that dealt with Naraku as she fought beside her comrades. All the suffering she seen her friends go through and the pure joy their faces held when it was finally over. No, those memories would never leave her as long as she lived. No matter what her name or alias was in the modern world. There, 500 years from now, she was known as the Miko of Shikon. She was known as Kagome Higurashi.

"If only I was still known as Kagome…I wonder if that name is even still uttered in this day and age." Her eyes felt heavy with sadness as she knew the answer to her own question. Taking one more look at the ancient tree, Kagome began to walk away before a familiar power hit her body hard and fast. The woman spaced out as a million thoughts ran through her mind.

'_It can't be. Not after about six years? There just isn't any way.'_

Kagome gathered back her senses and instantly took off towards the core where the power was leaking from. Rushing inside the small building, her eyes peered hard down the gloomy well.

'_This is how it felt every time the time portal was open. This is the feeling of this well's magic. Can it truly be opened after so many years?'_

Kagome looked around the well house as if to find any eyes following her. Glancing back at the hole in the ground, the miko thought about if she should truly try her luck and jump down. After all, she did have another life now. A life that may not be right for her to leave.

'_What if the scouts need me and can't find me? They obviously would not be able to go through and out into the past. Only I can do it. No one else can."_

Going over her own thoughts. Her last sentence hit her hard, bringing a small smile to her lips. Her mind was made up.

'_That's right. Only I, Kagome Higurashi, has rights to the past. Not Serenity, Sailor Moon, or Usagi Tsukino. Just plain old Kagome. Which means that I am still important. Kagome still has purpose to the other world…I'm going.'_

Without another thought, Kagome jumped into the well, allowing the flow of time to consume her, bringing her out of her modern world. After a few moments the lights around Kagome faded and taking a deep breath, Kagome finally opened her eyes upward. Not seeing the sight of rotting wood, but clear blue skies above her. A true smile reached her face.

"I can't believe it, but, I'm finally home."


	2. Lost in Time

'_Lord Sesshomaru, why are you always looking at the stars? I didn't think you to be one who would admire their lights." Kagome joined the Inu-youka master on ball room balcony. Kagome so loved to see the breath taking view of the gardens and skies. It had became a daily habit to look up at the celestial bodies the night sky so graciously provided the two. Sesshomaru didn't even look her way as he spoke softly._

"_It's pointless to rule over lands and not understand the beauty given to those lands. My kingdom has marvelous spots where one could enjoy looking at the heavens and the earth scenery. Tell me Miko, why is it you always join me when I am out here? Why do you always look up at the stars?" Sesshomaru gave her one quick glance that Kagome was to slow to catch. She just sighed and let her lips curl-up into one picture perfect smile._

"_It's beautiful. Their beautiful. When I look up at the stars it reminds me of my dad. For every story my dad told me before I slept had somehow been related to the stars. It was his favorite heavenly bodies I guess you could say." _

"_Why is that? What could he possibly find in such things to be that interesting?"_

"_Acceptance. It's as simple as that." Kagome turned her head to look at the dog demon in the eyes. She seen curiosity take over the shine in his golden orbs. That is all the emotion he would let show, however._

"_Acceptance? How could you gather that from just bodies of gas?" Kagome laughed softly, throwing her head up towards the sky again. Thinking over her words carefully as she began to tell her dads favorite tale._

"_Stars are beautiful and they show their shine proudly. Everyone of them holds a different spark, a different light of life, and their very content with it. Humans and demons have a spark too(she threw demons into the story). We all have our own special shine. Unlike the happy stars, we war to out shine the others. We want our light to be the dominant. The stars accept each other for being different and in doing so, light up our skies with a sense of a magic feel. We have no acceptance. Instead of lighting earth with that same effect, we destroy that ideal with the bringing of war and chaos." Sesshomaru was now very interested. He has never heard of such a unique way of seeing things he thought as meaningless. Somehow, the woman beside him has always found meaning to everything. A flicker of light caught his eyes and this time Kagome seen it. A true smile filled her face as she turned once more towards her Master._

"_Your story intrigues me. You're a very different then most women, Kagome. That in itself is a very good thing." Kagome blinked her eyes a couple of times before bowing low in respect. It always amazed her when Sesshomaru gave her compliments. Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement before turning on his heel to head back to his quarters. Kagome didn't move from her position till he was almost out of sight. Sesshomaru's eyes changed to a soft honey hue before shutting his door._

"_I need to stop conversing alone with her. That girl…She brings out feelings in me no ningen woman would ever attempt to do." The prince was never one to lie. He realized stuff much sooner than his half-brother could ever hope to do. This, was trouble for the Lord of the West. Great trouble._

_Lllll_

"Lord Sesshomaru, a Miss Kazuki wishes to see you." A teenage child ran up the silvered haired man. His eyes met her brown ones before a chuckle reached his throat.

"Rin. Will you tell Miss Kazuki I do not wish for any company today? I am very busy." Rin's smile grew bigger before the child scampered back the way she came. The Prince knew very well that the girl hated the demontress. He too got annoyed with her pressuring ways. Everyone in the castle wanted the Lord of their lands to find himself a suitable mate. Sesshomaru was about sick with it all.

"Lord Sesshomaru…Lord Sesshomaru!" A green toad-like imp ran down the corridor, not watching at all where he was going. Before the little youka had time to utter his masters name again, he went head first into a well toned knee.

"Jaken, that is enough. Why do you call this Sesshomaru?" Yellow eyes met gold as the imp swallowed hard. Knowing full well the gaze his master was giving him was not a happy one.

"It is the two humans, Sango and Miroku. They said that there is trouble happening in Kaede's Village_._ They had come to ask of your help." More fear welled up in the demon as Sesshomaru's eyes changed from annoyance to anger. The imp would have taken the opportunity to run away, but the demon slayer and monk came up behind him, blocking his exit.

"Lord Sesshomaru, forgive us for our intrusion. It is quite urgent." The two bowed low in respect as the master stood up with his nose in the air. Jaken cowered in more fear, feeling the youkia energy push from his body and hard into theirs.

"What could be so urgent that you two cannot handle? Just because I have chosen not to kill you does not mean you can pop up in here every time you need help. I am a very busy Lord and I will not tolerate humans bothering me. Now leave. You can handle your own affairs and you will be wise to keep me out of them." The demon walked by them without even sparing them a glance. He would have stayed ignoring them if it wasn't for a certain name the demon slayer uttered in her last sentence. It made ever bone in his body stop their movement.

"A demon and witch is destroying everything at and around the village. Including the well that connects this world to Kagome's." Sango's voice was soft, but she knew the inu would be able to hear. Everyone knew that after Sesshomaru had taken Kagome in, she had been more to him then just someone to look after. Kagome was not just well taken care of, but much better treated then anyone else in the castle, aside from Rin and Shippo. Sesshomaru had made sure their friend had not only felt safe, but also very happy. Giving into all her needs and wants. Kagome was treated like any other royal member of the palace. Sango felt sure that mentioning her sister would get the Prince too help, even if he did not wish to.

"The well was sealed. The Miko will never again step foot onto our lands. It is no concern of mine whether her link to this place is destroyed or not. Now get off my lands before I personally escort you both." The two looked up in disbelief as they seen the powerful aristocrat turn down another hallway, away from them.

"Sango, he does not care about our dilemma. Apparently your plan did not work on our stubborn friend." Miroku turned to his wife, worry written on his face. Sango didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Give him time Miroku. Just give him time." While the two got up to leave, talking along the way, the imp still laid stunned on the ground. Oblivious to anything that had transpired.

**Flashback:**

"_I think I need to go to the well. It's been along time since we've came to visit Grandma Kaede and I really think I should visit my family." Kagome was happily talking to the Inu-Lord the entire time they walked from the Village to Inuyasha's Forest. The demon held an impassive face, but Kagome knew he was listening to every word she spoke._

"_How long will you be gone? I do not wish to stay in this human village longer than necessary." Kagome glared a bit his way, but he let it slide. She giggled at his stubbornness, finding his thoughts cute. A thought that would never be spoken out loud._

"_A day? It won't be too long. Don't worry and besides Rin and Shippo are having fun playing with the Villagers. They seem to be making a lot of friends."_

"_They do not need to make friends with such weak simpletons." That made Kagome's laughter die and brought her face to a full scale of anger. The Inu-Youka Just looked at her in amusement. Already knowing what was to come next._

"_Simpletons? For awhile I was apart of those so called simpletons!" Sesshomaru held back a laugh as he just nodded in response. Making Kagome even more infuriated. "Lord Sesshomaru…I promise by all the…" Now the prince was getting bored and ignored every other word that flew from the young woman's mouth. Noticing his 'not-interested' face, she just finished her rant with a few more sentences and huffed all the way back to the well. A stoned-face demon trailing her from behind._

"_I mean it Miko, do not make this one wait any longer than he needs too. Otherwise this one will find a way to come get you and you will see true punishment." Kagome gulped as she looked towards the well. She wasn't sure what came over her, but looking at the round tunnel and back towards her master made Kagome want to say something she had been waiting forever to say. Without stopping her words from forming, Kagome's next sentence would shock Sesshomaru beyond belief._

"_I'll miss you, Sesshomaru-sama. That is why, I will never be gone longer then what I have to be. I will…I'll always come back for you." Kagome bowed her head low, allowing all her raven locks to hide her face and eyes. Sesshomaru's golden orbs once more held a shine and softened to a soft honey color. Something Kagome would have seen if she had ever looked up from her spot._

"_Kagome, I know you will not leave me. I protect and watch over you because it makes me happy. I want to make you happy." Sesshomaru didn't know if it was a mistake to let go of some of his true feelings or not. He knew Kagome had always loved his half-brother, but that had been over a year since Inuyasha's demise. Though the memories still pained his Miko, he was hoping the love for him had dimmed enough to let another love grow inside her. Hearing her words gave his heart hope and he knew it was either now or never to let some of his own feelings show. Kagome's eyes widened as he heard her masters words. She was still frightened to look his way, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to leap into his arms._

"_Sesshomaru-sama. I…I am happy. I will always be happy. As long….as long as you stay by my side. Sesshomaru." Kagome noticed her forgetting to honor her master's name. She was about to correct herself, but Sesshomaru never gave her a chance to do so. Within seconds the woman body was crushed against a harder one. Her head was forced upwards as a pair of hot lips found hers. Her brown eyes began to close as the two of them shared a semi-passionate kiss underneath the trees._

"_Kagome. It is now time for you to come back to your own world. Do not fight it, it is destiny." Before the two could comprehend who it was that was talking, Kagome was slung backwards out of Sesshomaru's embrace and down into the old cold well. The last thing the demon saw in his Miko's eyes was fear and confusion. The prince truly never felt more rage in all his days of living._

_Kagome had left him and he knew it was for good._

**End Flashback**

Sesshomaru held onto his head as more memories from that horrid day filled his mind. He could still feel the madness he had when he tried and tried again to go through the Bone Eaters Well and come out into her lands. He had even hired witches, warlocks, and even demons who possessed enormous amounts of magic to undue the seal that had somehow came upon the small hole of time. Nothing he had done worked, however, and since then he had tried and managed to keep away from the village of the elderly miko. He knew his two wards loved to travel and revisit so every now and then he would allow the demon slayer and her husband or even the slayers brother to take the two away for a small period of time. He however, would never venture from his lands. Especially anywhere near his brother's forest.

"Even so, what should I do? I could stay here in wait, but if this so called demon and witch does manage to destroy the Bone Eaters Well, Kagome will have absolutely no way back to this world. Is that a risk I would want to take?" Guilt and annoyance snuck into the youkai's heart. A part of him did not want to give up the hope of seeing the miko again, but the other part wanted to understand the woman was indeed a human and so in that sense was pointless to show affection of any kind too. His guilt was too strong, however, for the annoyed part to reason with. He growled out in irritation.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Shippo and I will be happy to await your return. We will be safe under the protection of Master Jaken and the others of the Kingdom." Sesshomaru glanced Rin's way, thinking how he could have missed her scent.

"Very well Rin. Then I will head out now." Rin just agreed happily as she skipped out from his room without another word. He sighed as he leapt from his balcony, flying at top speed towards the old miko's village. Sango and Miroku was flying on Kilala low to the ground. The two felt his aura hit them as they looked up to see a flash of white blaze above them. A smirk reached the slayers lips.

"I told you it would work Miroku. Kaede should be perfectly safe now." A triumphant look shown in his woman's eyes as a silent sigh reached the monks lips. His own small smile forming.

"Hai my love you did tell me that. I believe you are right. The village of Kaede will indeed be saved."

LLll

"Talk about time passing you by. I should be the queen of time travel by now and I still get dizzy headed from it!" Kagome finally made it to the lip of the well before she let her eyes take in the scenery before her. Everything was almost as she had remembered it. Trees lined up farther then the eye could see and cloudless blue skies shone above her. Her smile never wavered as she pulled her remaining body up and finally let her feet reach the top of the grassy plain.

'_How I have missed this place. So many times I have stepped out of the well to be met with such a view. It's nice to breath in this fresh air once more.' _

Thinking her last thought, Kagome took in a lung full of refreshing air. Letting her lips part to let it all back out and repeating the process. She was so transfixed on what she was doing that she never realized another presence fall on hers. The witch smirked at the naive looking woman.

"It seems we have another prey my pet. So Konaku, why not welcome her?" Kagome heard the witch's cackling voice as she swiftly turned her head to peer into the old one's grey eyes. The woman's smirk grew larger.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in these parts? Are you threatening the Village of Kaede?" Kagome could feel the dark energy flowing off the two's pores. She stared up at the bird like demon. It's purple and orange feathers adorned its blue body.

'_Talk about weird. I never seen a demon like this one. If it can fly though, that's going to make beating it more difficult.'_

"We just might be and who wishes to know? We have already successfully destroyed half the village now. We seen a blue light fill the forest and had to come see just what it was that caused it. It seems we are in luck. We had heard of a girl who could pass through time and seeing your odd fashion, I am certain you are the one they speak of. Your flesh would do us both well." Kagome cringed hearing the plans the witch had in store for her. Fear did not come on her easily, though, and so Kagome jumped into her fighting stance. If they had already destroyed a part of the village that meant that either her friends were not there or they were already too injured to fight. Kagome was not going to let either of them get away with their crime.

"If you think you can get me then go ahead and try. I promise I will be what stops you from here on out." The demon behind her squawked in anger. It charged Kagome's way, letting her nearly able to dodge it. She summoned up not just her miko power but her moon ones as well.

"Lunar Purity Shock!" A mixture of blue and white light hit the demon square in the gut, causing it to double over in agony. The witch looked at her in terror.

"Who…What are you?!" It was now Kagome's turn to smirk as she stood up straight, letting her brown eyes bore into her smoky grey ones.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. You may have heard of me as the Miko of Shikon. Who may I ask are you?" Kagome let her words come out filled with malice. The witch shook in fear, but tried not to let it show. The demon even seemed to cower.

"The Miko of Shikon? I thought she was dead? By Naraku's hand!" Kagome felt a chuckle escape at her absurd words. Naraku. How she had hated to hear the name spoken again.

"I have helped in the defeat of the evil demon. He was not my demise, it was I who was his." Without a second chance to show her words to be true, the witch had already taken off on her demon's back. Kagome watched in wonder as the two flew away. The witch echoing threatening words as they did so. The Miko shook her head as she allowed herself to collapse back onto the ground. Feeling tiredness reach her body.

"It's a good thing they left. Otherwise I probably would have passed out from exhaustion. I have used up quite a bit of power today. That's not exactly a good thing."

"That was incredible. Are you really the Miko of Shikon, Lady Kagome?" Kagome let her eyes meet that of a child's. The little boy seemed to be desperate in getting his answer. She let a small smile escape her lips.

"That I am. Is there any real reason as to why you want to know child?"

"I do. I live in the village of Okinasuka and had ventured here to retrieve a strong Miko to heal my sister. Kaede is the strongest around and I had come, in the hopes of retrieving her. If you are truly Lady Kagome, you will surly have enough power to heal my sister. Lady Kaede is getting older as the days pass and may not be able to get to her in time. Will you please help me Priestess?" The boy was in tears as he bowed before the raven haired woman. Kagome only wished to return to her old village and greet her friends and family again. It was getting dark though and knew this child was anxious to get help. Forgetting her wishes, Kagome hesitantly accepted. The boy dried his tears and ran over to grab her gentle hand.

"Thank you! My family will be so happy once they know the help I found! Please follow me this way. If we start now we should make it before morning." Kagome sighed but allowed the small child to lead her away. Never noticing a strong power moving gently in her direction.


	3. Luna's distress

"What…what is that scent?" Sesshomaru grew closer to his destination and as he did so, a very familiar smell hit his nose. With out thinking, the Inu ran at top speed towards the village. Not stopping until he passed all the villagers and stood right before the well. The Prince let his muscles fully relax, trying to catch every smell that floated in the breeze.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Why do ye seem troubled? Are ye the one who destroyed the witch?" A low growl filled the demons throat as he tried not to let it show. He did not want to scare the old woman, but he did not want to be bothered either. Perhaps she knew why a mixture of strawberries and vanilla filled the air?

"Tell me Miko, has another came here recently? Did the Miko of Shikon…come back?" A confused look crossed the old woman's features as she continued to stare at the Inu. Making him want to growl back in even more irritation.

"Miko of Shikon? Do ye mean…Kagome? Has the child returned to our world?" A hope lit the woman's eyes. If that were true, then finally everything will seem normal once more. She did not like to talk much about it, but she missed the teen dearly. She seen Kagome as her own grandchild. Even if she did mirror her elder sister, Kikyou.

'_They may resemble one another, but their attitudes are like that of yin and yang. They both had their own way of thinking and their own hearts to share with the ones they loved. It is almost hard to believe, the two shared the same soul. It is still a mystery to me.'_

"If you had not seen her, then my assumption is wrong. Perhaps…I was just smelling a scent that still stayed within the old well. My nose is very sharp and the scent is even more faint now. Kagome may have been near the well in her time and her presence flowed through the sealed portal. This one is unsure." Sesshomaru didn't even look at the miko once as he talked. He truly didn't believe his reasoning, but he had nothing else to go on. Sesshomaru was one of logic and so he only believed what he saw. He did not see the Miko and if she was indeed in his world, she would have already went to see the elder woman. It would be impossible for her to be there in any case.

"I see…Ye thinks that ye be right. Ay, but before ye go, ye must think ye for saving the villagers. After the witch fled to the forest she had never returned. Thank ye Master for stopping her here. This one would not have the strength to do so herself." Kaede didn't expect a response as she made her way back to her cabin. Sesshomaru didn't budge, moving his gaze up towards the sky. He could see the bodies of small lights trying to take over the heavens. Soon it would be too dark for much travel, for ningens anyway.

"It is strange though. For this one, did not fight any witch or youka. So then, if I had not, who did?" A chill ran down the Demon Master's spine as he again, breathed in the scent. Being in that area, always angered him. For where he stood, was the very spot he was in when Kagome was forced out of his arms. He could still hear her calling his name as her form disappeared from his widened eyes. Clinching his fists, Sesshomaru snarled.

'_Never again will I be so stupid. All of these feelings, these emotions, for one human girl…Ridiculous.'_

Llll

"Ok, now Keichi-Chan, we will camp here for the night. A boy your age should not travel so long at night. You must get your rest for tomorrow when we meet up with your family." Kagome began to start the fire, pointing to the woods as she done so.

"Also Keichi, you seem dehydrated. Go through that path to the lake we had passed no longer than a minute ago. I will have the fire started by then. I am sorry, but I have no food on me. I truly do hope you have eaten before you came. You did, didn't you?"

"Hai, Lady Kagome. I did not think that I would be staying the night in a forest. I filled up on a lot of food before I left to get the energy I would need for the travel. Thank you Priestess for caring for me." The child bowed again in respect, before he went the way the girl had told him to. Kagome gave a soft smile.

"I had forgotten how difficult it is to travel sometimes in this era. While we hunted Naraku, it was Inuyasha and Miroku who provided the dinner for us. Sango and I just searched for sticks to use for a fire. We did set up camp to, but that was a team effort." Sighing, Kagome's smile grew once the flickers of red and orange ember shot up near her face. Soon every limb died in the flames. Her chocolate eyes bore into the heats core, trying to recall all the memories she held close to her heart. She could still hear Miroku with his perverted banter as Sango either smacked or clobbered him with her hiraikotsu. She could envision her kit warming up to her side, holding Kilala close to his chest, both in dreamland. Then, she could imagine the presence of her old love, sitting in some branch, his golden eyes staring hard into her head. The way he wouldn't sleep, not even a wink, in fear something would take her from him. That thought, hurt her more then her others.

'_Because, something indeed, did take me from him or rather him from me. Death is a treacherous fiend. How could it take him from me? After all I done to try to make him live a happy and love filled life. It had to end and right in front of me too…' _

"Lady Kagome, I am ready for bed now." Vigorously, Kagome shook her head of every remaining reflection, trying to come back into reality. When her eyes finally spotted his tiny form, the Miko bit back tears that threatened to fall.

"That's great Keichi. Pick anywhere you would like to sleep. I want you to at least have the most comfy spot on the ground." The young boy lowered his gaze, trying to state what it was he wanted. Kagome tilted her head, urging him to talk louder. A light blush formed on his chubby cheeks.

"Every time I ever did camp in the forest, my mother would position my head in her lap. Would it be too much trouble Priestess, if I laid on yours?" Kagome almost let out a laugh, trying to assure the child that the idea wasn't any trouble at all.

"I believe that would be the most comfortable way for you to rest, correct? Please, lay down." A large smile broke out on Keichi's face. No longer did he hesitate while he placed himself in front of Kagome, letting his small head use her legs like his pillow.

"Thank you Lady Kagome. You are truly a kind woman. I am surprised I had never heard about you being married. Even as a Miko, it is a hard thing to believe that you are not yet taken. Good night Priestess." Within minutes, quiet sounds of sleep escaped from the kid's lips. Kagome absentmindedly, played with his short black mane. Letting her own body rest against an evergreen, trying to find her own way to enter into the land of dreams.

'_Me taken? My love had died long ago. It is not possible.'_

Golden eyes, must brighter than amber, visited her mind. Kagome stirred trying to rid her head of such images. How could she sleep with such things coming to her? Why were those thoughts even there?

'_They are not the eyes of Inuyasha. I know that for sure. I have seen these eyes before though, the eyes of a more powerful being.'_

A clawed hand would fold around her tiny one. A small touch on her face and arms. Soothing away her worries, making her feel something she had not felt in a very long while. Since the death of her beloved.

'_Master Sesshomaru…I wonder if he even thinks of me. How I have missed that Youka. What would the girls think of me, if they knew, their so called Princess felt such things for a powerful Youma? Probably the most dangerous person we have ever even faced? Well, could be most dangerous, if he were truly that evil.' _

Shivers passed through her. Kagome sighed, realizing that sleep was futile. Her chocolate eyes lazily looked up into the night sky. Many times she had done that in the presence of the Inu Master. How she enjoyed the feeling it gave her when she knew all she had to do was reach out her hand and he would be there. It killed her to think that the very last time she seen her demon, was the same day she last went through the well. Even to this day, the miko still had no idea whose voice it had been that beckoned her to go home. A young woman's voice she knew, but did she even know her? What was her purpose if the well was going to open back up anyways? It was truly strange, even to her.

"I believe all these puzzles will be pieced together some day though. As for now, it is important to remain at the topic at hand. The well is opened and I have finally come home. After this trip, I must return to my old village. There is much catching up to do with my friends…and my Master…" Another light smile formed on the woman's face. It was truly nice to finally be home.

**On The Other Side**

"She has not returned Amy. I do not know where that meatball head has ran off to!" Luna was beyond upset. First she had let her charge talk her into letting her go back to her old house, knowing it was unreasonable since they were in the middle of youma attacks, and now no one has even seen sight of her. The girls were on full alert, but with everything going on all at once, no one has had the time to search for their leader. Luna didn't know what to do.

"Luna please calm down, ok? Serenity is probably feeling to over whelmed right now with everything going. Don't worry, I know she'll turn up. She might be spending the night with another friend. As much as she does love us, we treat her more like we did in the time of the Silver Alliance. She needs time to adjust to everything."

"She had two years to adjust! She doesn't need adjusting, she needs a reality check! Serenity is the Princess and it was my fault for treating her differently in the life she first had as Sailor Moon. I did not make her give up her scout title or name, but she needs to take on her royal responsibility. Last time…she…she believed it was her duty to fight the youma, even if it meant her death. I can not loose her the same way again. She is the Princess and should have the very best in protection. The past will not repeat. She will not die in front of me for a third time…" Tears welled up in both of the girls, neither wanting to relive bad memories. Amy could feel the pain she felt that day form inside her. She understood what her friend was saying. Her Princess was too used to fighting as their leader. She believed it was her that should protect them and because of that thought, she did just that. In the end of their final battle, Serenity used her crystal to destroy the evil man and while using up all of its power, it tore her body apart. That day they lost their Prince and their Princess. The Prince never did reborn, leaving their Princess feel even more lonely. Without her true love, Serenity hated talking of old times. It wasn't the same to her. Even though all the scouts surrounded her, Endymion was truly lost in time.

"Call me tomorrow if she still doesn't return. I still think she needs time to herself, but we will sort it all out tomorrow. Once we find her, we'll all have another scout meeting. We need to be sure it doesn't happen again. I hate to see you this worried Luna. It isn't good on one's health." Luna laughed bitterly but agreed to Mercury's terms. Closing the communicator with one paw, Luna looked out of her window, staring at the moon. She knew she was going hard on her sailor, but she didn't know how to hold back anymore. Every night Serenity would get a distant look on her face, a sense of despair lurking underneath her shimmering orbs. At some moments, Luna would believe she was thinking of Endymion, but at other times, a different feeling would enter her. She had remembered overhearing what her mother had spoken to Serenity's granddad about. Serenity had found love in another man, who also had came to a tragic death. She knew no details, but her heart broke a second time as she listened to their discussion. After that, she knew it was a good idea to take Serenity out of her normal life and put her with the Sailor Scouts. Serenity had always glowed when she was with them in the past, Luna was hoping the same reaction would form again. After two years, nothing had improved. Serenity would still get her saddened looks and not her or the girls would be able to erase her sorrow. Whatever life she had lived as Kagome was not an easy one. That was her thought on the matter. After all, if she was wrong, then why would she cry so much in a day? Why would she be suffering when Luna felt there be need to suffer? Luna just didn't know how to get her old Princess back and she wished desperately that she had her answers.

'_Serenity is not one to be sad for along period of time. Not when all her friends and family shower her with love anyways. Maybe Amy-Chan is right, our Princess just needs time…I truly hope so.'_


	4. Kana's wish

"Hai Karama-Sama. If you would give this oak and pine leaf mix to Saitokura-Chan every day for three days, the sickness will lift and she should be completely fine." Kagome gave the young woman a gentle smile as she finished telling her the instructions. The girl bowed in respect to the miko, thanking her gratefully.

"Arigato, Lady of Shikon. You truly are a wonderful woman! Now my daughter will be fine. Thank you so much!" Tears leaked from her green eyes, bowing one last time in respect. Kagome followed her gesture, before taking her leave of the small hut. Keichi waved her down when he saw her come into view.

"My Lady, tell me how will she be? Is my sister going to make it?"

"Ah, Keichi-kun! Do not worry a thing. Your sister will be just fine after a couple of days. Do not worry any longer. As long as your mother gives her the herbal medicine I have provided, then she will be good as new." The child wrapped his arms around Kagome's leg in happiness. Kagome laughed joyfully, her voice caring out a wondrous tune. The child blushed, catching himself liking the woman's laughter a bit too much.

"Hai! Tell me honored Miko, will you stay in our village for awhile? The village could really use a woman of your criteria." For a moment, Kagome was stunned. She turned her gaze upward, scanning over the area with curious eyes. The village was not a huge one. She looked over each size of all the huts, which looked to be just a few yards away from the other. They looked to be out of old cedar wood, all of them only with one room. The biggest hut she had seen in the village was one that looked like three well houses, like hers, could fit into. Most though, were about the size of Kaede's'. The village looked to be under populated, although every hut seemed full. From every angle, woods separated them and if you were to just stare ahead in the middle, then you could easily tell where it all ended. This place left nothing to the imagination.

"You see Keichi, as much as I would love to stay, I am not allowed to. I have friends and family waiting for me back home and I have not seen them in years, literally! It is my duty to see them and make sure they are all right. Do you understand?" Her eyes met his sad ones. She could feel her heart clinch when Keichi nodded his head slowly. He didn't seem to want to speak. Making her very surprised when the boy turned to walk away, his little mouth beginning to move.

"I understand. You are right Lady Kagome. It wouldn't be right to keep you here from your loved ones. You have a duty. I am sorry I asked." Sighing, Kagome shook her head in frustration. She hated hurting kids. He was a nice boy, but she could not stay simply because he wanted her to. He reminded her too much of Shippo. Oh how she had missed that child!

'_My child. He is my little boy and I had simply left him here alone. I would not blame him if he even hated me. I can't imagine what he felt when another mother had left him for another world.'_ Kagome could feel her heart clinch in pain. She grimaced, strolling down the village road. It was time for her to take her leave. The sun was still far from setting and even though she was still very hungry, she could not ignore the feeling of being homesick. Something kept nagging her in the back of her mind that she was needed with her friends and family.

'_After all, it was no coincidence the well had chosen now to open. Something must have triggered it. I need to find out just what that something was.' _

Her deep brown eyes shown with an ethereal light. She could not even tell what it was she was feeling. Thinking no more on the subject, the miko took out into a full run towards the canopy of trees. Letting the tall branches be her shade from the beating sun.

***

"Why do you want me to stay here alone? I don't understand Onechan! I wish to come with you." Kohaku didn't know if his plea was as persuading as he had hoped it would be. Sango raised one brow at her kid brother before shaking her head slightly. An amused smile crossing her features.

"Kohaku, I need to venture back to the place we had destroyed Naraku. I can't put a finger on it, but something has happened. Kana has gone missing and I do not think that is a very good sign. That void youka usually keeps to herself and doesn't do stuff without warning. Her leaving without anyone is too strange. We want to be sure there is no more traces of Naraku occupying her mind. The child went through a lot and she has been acting to distant lately. You must stay here incase the village is attacked again. Understand? Kaede may need you." Disappointment met the young boy's brown eyes. Running one hand through his short black mane, Kohaku sighed in defeat. He knew Sango was right.

"Fine, I'll stay. Please be careful Sango and you to Houshi-Sama. Come back soon." The monk and slayer agreed, relieved they could get the teens understanding. Miroku grabbed his staff and Sango grabbed her hiraikotsu, both ready to take leave.

"You will tell us if ye find anything? I do not want you two investigating on ye own." Kaede cast worry eyes on the two, trying to make her point known. The couple nodded, while walking outside of the hut, the others following close behind.

"Please do not worry, any of you. We'll be find. Naraku is dead. You know this and we do as well. We just want to make sure traces are not still left. That is all." Sango shot them a golden smile and jumped onto Kilala's back, Miroku followed suit.

"We worry because we care. That is no crime." Kohaku squinted his eyes, shielding them away from the dust that threatened to taint them. The wind picked up considerably. The only thing he hated during such sunny days. When the sky was clear and blue, the wind always decided to ruffle all the trees. It was a big annoyance to him.

"We know Kohaku and we are very grateful for it. Remember though, we do the things we do because we also care for ya'll." Miroku smiled softly at his brother in-law. Kohaku bowed in acknowledgement. Kilala gave off a quiet _roar_, taking off into the sky. Kohaku sighed lightly, watching his sister and her husband move out of sight.

"You know, I often wonder why our lives turned out like they did. I am not saying I am not happy, but why did it happen this way? Lord Inuyasha had started the journey with Lady Kagome and neither was able to stay to fully enjoy what it was they have accomplished. Inuyasha-Sama died on the spot during the battle and Kagome-Sama was taken from us within a years time. Is that fair Lady Kaede? Is that true justice?" Kohaku walked over to a small stump beside the old woman's hut. Sitting down, he turned up to gaze at some birds flying over head. Kaede leaned up against a wooden pole, staring at the dirt beneath their feet.

"Life is not fair child and justice does not always come to those who might deserve it. Inuyasha and my sister died once Naraku set a trap before them. Kikyou again died before Naraku's hand and it seems Inuyasha, without wishing, followed after her into the afterlife. Kagome was spared and found another life with Inuyasha's elder brother. What happened after, no one had ever expected. Why is not the question to ask child. Not when some pieces to our puzzle are still lost in the misunderstood equation." Kohaku stared up at the elder Miko for the longest time. Trying to think of the real meaning behind her wise words. Still confused, the boy shook his head in frustration.

"Even so, I still feel like something went wrong somewhere. I just wonder if what was wronged, will ever have the chance to become right." Silence then washed over the two. They let their minds wonder alone as the air filled with the birds song and whistling of the earth's cool wind.

*****

"Last night I heard a child's cry. I knew it was not the sound of a lie. Nothing at all is what it seems. I must never forget the power of an innocent dream." Low in tone, the ghost-like child said in rhyme. Tuff's of snow white hair danced in the breeze, while Kana's crystal blue eyes never left the old lake. Kneeling on one knee, the child softly stroked the waters surface. No one was within miles of the small body of water. Trees surrounded the area, giving the place an eerie feel of dread. Kana, was quite use to this emotion.

"Yes my dear, dreams are the most powerful. The more innocent, the better." Kana's hands stopped their ministrations, watching as the calm lake burst into life. First, small waves began to form and then a large ripple flowed from the body's center. Kana set her mirror before her and then moved her hands to rest in her lap.

"I would sleep and you would waken me. I would try to gaze into my gift contently, but then I would hear your voice. Do you truly wish for freedom that bad? What is your desire? A dream?"

"Hai my child. Like everyone on this planet, I too have a dream. A beautiful, enormous dream that I need help to obtain. Will you little youka, help an old queen grant her own wish? Do so and I will help even you retrieve your own dream. That is all you want isn't it? Such a simple wish my dear. So many want a dream to become real, but you simply wish to have a dream of your own. No thought for it to become reality, just having something to dream of is good enough for you. I can help you girl and you can help me."

Kana wasn't sure if it was wise to trust the woman's promise, but something inside her told her she should. She did after all, want a dream. After all she had been through with Naraku, Hakudoshi, the Band of Seven, did she not deserve one? Slowly, the void demon stood up from her spot on the mushy grass and turned her emotionless eyes onto the middle of the lake once again. There was no feeling of any presence around her. If it were not for the woman's voice, Kana would have thought she was completely alone. She could her a soft chuckle in the wind.

"I do want a dream. Humans and demons all have one. I will help you. What is it that you want me to do?"

"Thank you my child. Such a beautiful demon you are. Why a girl like you has nothing to live for is beyond me, but I assure you dear, after you help me you will have many things to dream about. First thing is first, though. I need something to carry my being. Come into the lake child and bring your magic mirror. With that, I will connect my soul within it."

Kana hesitated before she walked into the murky liquid. She could feel the slimy mud seep in between her toes. Trying to ignore that and the feel of the cold water on her body, Kana walked on until she was knee deep in the lake. She was just inches from where the large ripple was starting from before she laid her round reflector onto the surface.

"That is good enough."

The wind picked up a great amount of speed while the lake began to splash in high waves. Kana looked on without an ounce of fear in her calm surreal eyes. The sky seemed to darken, but before anyone could take much notice, the insertion was already done. The wind died down to nothing but a gentle breeze and the waves stopped their disastrous rhythm. Kana softly gripped her small object, lifting it from the grayish water.

"So are you now transportable? You are now in my mirror." The last part was more of a statement rather then a question. Though Kana still felt know energy around her, once she had touched the metal framing, a strange feeling shot through her. She knew it was from the ancient Lady.

"Yes my dear I am now apart of your magical item. Thank you, dearest Kana, for your assistance." An image began to immerge into the small thin glass. Kana's eyes now locked with smoky blue ones. The older woman's dark blue hair flowed everywhere around her pale face. A small smile lighting her lips.

"I wish to know the name of the woman I am in service of."

"That is a very understanding wish. You may call me Queen Nehelenia."

Kana merely nodded her head, ignoring the small shivers the woman's name sent through her child-like body.

*****


	5. Within the Fire

"Sesshomaru-Sama, did you have luck in defeating the demon?" A cheery-eyed girl remarked, skipping along the garden's trial. Sesshomaru barely gave the small child a glance, but she knew he was listening. Rin could not believe how beautiful the day turned out to be. The sun was starting to set behind the trees and she could see a few stars trying to come into their view. The air was still fresh and it was easy to smell all the blooming flowers scents that lingered. Plus, her master had decided to take time off to walk with her through his shiro. Her happiness was far greater than even words could express. She turned her brown eyes onto the Western Prince. Her face breaking into another brilliant smile.

"Hnn."

Sesshomaru did not wish to say more. He had only went into his shiro to grab his ward and send Rin to her room. Soon darkness would be setting in and he did not wish for her to be out alone. He knew Shippo was out training again so Rin had no one to accompany her. The little ningen had tricked him into getting his highness to stay with her a bit longer in the gardens. She had simply stated that today was just to lovely to end it so soon. The flowers would feel lonely if she had left just before dark. Sesshomaru knew how ridiculous the child's reasoning was, but for some reason unknown to him, he had given into her innocence. It had been over an hour and he was not happy that they had not left for the castle sooner. Rin was oblivious to his obvious agitation.

"Master Jaken had wanted to come with you, but he knew you would wish for him to stay with us here. He can be so odd you know? I do not believe its his fault, though. I kind of feel for him. Did you know yesterday he…."

Sighing in annoyance, Sesshomaru silently wished Rin wasn't so talkative. It seemed ever sense Naraku had been destroyed and they had made his kingdom their official home, the human began to open up. At first he was happy at the fact Rin felt more at ease, but now it was just irritating. She _never _stopped those lips from moving! If it were not for the fox kit and Jaken, the demon lord would never hear the end to her chatter. It was always when they were left alone also. How he _loathed_ being left alone at times like this.

"…Shippo then hit him in the face and Ah-Un spit fire on his clothes! I did not mean to laugh, but it was so funny! Shippo didn't mean to get so mad. He just didn't want…"

__

'Just a few more steps, then I can send her on her way.'

He grinned as they came near the doubled silver doors. Enjoying the feeling of the coolness of his home once they stepped inside. _'So very close.'_

"I had no idea that was why Shippo didn't want Jaken near it. He never did tell me about that suit-case he hides away under his bed. Jaken said…"

Climbing up the steps, Sesshomaru could not wait until they reached the top. His grip of the stair-well undoubtedly tightening with every step they took.

""He said that it was a very special object to him. He told Jaken it held his most cherished memories. I felt so…"

"Rin, that is enough." Sesshomaru straightened his poster when a true smile found away onto his lips. He slowly pointed to the room across from where they stood. He thanked himself for putting her so close to the top of the stair-case. Rin didn't need more of an explanation. She had known that it was near her bed time. Her master hated for her to be up once the moon rose in the sky. That was how he seen it. Once the sun rises you rise and once it goes down, so do you. Though she knew it was different for him, but this was the way humans had to respond to nature. Demons of course were much different and so went by another set of rules. A set she was still trying to learn about.

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama. I will sleep now. Please do ask Shippo about his belongings though. They do have a very interesting story. Lady Kagome gave them to him personally." Rin ran up and hugged lord Sesshomaru's leg tightly before running off to open a large cherry wood door, closing it once she was fully inside. Rin didn't know, but the last sentence she had spoken had finally grabbed her masters attention. Sesshomaru was frozen again on the spot.

"Kagome had given her kit something of herself? Why am I the last to know of this?"

****

500 years into the future

"So still no word of her?" The scouts didn't know what to do. Ray stomped back and forth in her meditation room. The girls had an emergency meeting once Luna gave word that their princess had vanished. Of course at the time they knew she was gone, but believed she was just taking time to herself. After all, doesn't everyone deserve sometime to themselves? This however, was not like Serenity to do. Be gone for a whole day without any warnings to her guardians. Something must have happened, but what?

"We have called all her closest friends and even have asked her family, but there is no trace of her. Her mom had said that she hasn't even seen her the day she had went to visit her shrine. Luna was the last to hear from her and that was yesterday evening, after our battle with the youma. Something had to have happened once Luna left." Amy wanted to remain calm, think of every fact that may help them. Clearly nothing was letting them get closer to solving their issue. All of the known information was useless since it only pointed out that they had no lead. The Scout of Intellect did not like their current situation at all. Surely they must have overlooked something!

"Right and I have been in the Café shop near the shrine almost all day! There was no way that I wouldn't have been able to see her if she crossed the intersection to get to the dorm."

"Really Minako and why were you there all day? Probably trying to get close to that new bus-boy right? Tsukiko was the name wasn't it? How could you Minako! You know I saw him first!" Makoto glared green daggers at the blond from where she leaned up against the wooden wall. Minako got up from her spot on the tatami mats, also slanting her blue eyes in the brunette's direction. Ray could already feel her blood boil at their show.

"Excuse me for not wishing to be single all my life! Do you not have a thing for Leoku? I am not blind Makoto. I see the way you look at him!"

"Do you? Well I see the way you look at his brother! Your always flirting shamelessly with Kurami. I can see the true colors of Venus every time you speak with him!" That was the last straw. Before Minako could retort back the fire behind Ray lit up with great intensity. Amy had to shelter her eyes from the brightness. Luna and Artemis took five steps back to avoid the raging heat from the flames. The white male sighed once he was sure the fire was calming down. Luna felt the nervousness leave her fury body, sending disappointed looks at the quarreling women. Minako and Makoto both stopped their banter once they finally realized what it was they were doing. They both sent apologetic looks to the fiery priestess. Ray took that as a signal to speak.

"You two are missing the point. I could really careless about your social lives since we have a big crisis on our hands! Again, no one has seen or heard from Serenity since yesterday. Makoto says that she didn't even see her cross the street to go home. If this is the case then where did she go? If she was in trouble, then why were their no calls for help? We need an idea guys and you two arguing will get us no where."

"We know that Ray, but what can we do? With no information, no clues to go on, where do we go from here? I don't see why we even have a meeting when there is nothing that we don't already know ourselves." Amy was scanning her computer, but she knew she was right. They had been through this about a million times now. There were no leads and without leads, you have nothing. Ray shook her head, turning around to meet the flames.

"We have no leads because we have no last minute witnesses. There is only one way that we will be able to find her and that is with the use of my psyche. I will consult my fire and hopefully we will get the answers we seek." The girls gathered around the Solder of Mars. In the worst of times, Ray's ability to read the inferno had always helped them a great deal. In utter silence, the four women gazed into the orange and red haze. Minutes seemed like hours and still nothing was happening. Sweat beat off the raven girl's face in worry. Why wasn't it working?

"Something is terribly wrong Ray. We should have at least a spark by now. The fire will not come to life and grant us what we wish to know. This is not a good sign…"

"Be quiet Makoto and let me do my job! This will work. It just has too…"

Ray felt her knees buckle under her as she tried to remain still, sitting on her legs. She pushed up the sleeves of her white kimono top, not wishing to burn up by the heat. Closing her eyes Ray tried to channel all her energy into the growing flames. This was the only thing left they could turn to now. If this did not work, then they were truly blind-sighted.

__

'Come on I am the Princess of Mars for heaven's sake. This HAS to work! My name depends on it. More importantly, our Princess depends on this. Please, my home, give me the strength as your only heir to wield these flames. Do not fail me now..'

As if on cue, an image finally took form. The girls covered their eyes with their slender hands. Giving just enough space between their fingers that allowed them to see just what laid within the wild blaze. Ray slightly seen with her violet orbs an image of another. An older looking woman, with flowing hair of black.

"Who is she? Could she be the one who has taken Serenity?" Minako squinted her eyes more, holding onto her kitty companion. Artemis tried to read the woman's stare, but seen no dark emotion. Could it be because the flames flickered to often to tell? Even so, something told him it was very unlikely to be true. Amy took her computer out once more, trying to capture the image onto her screen. They may need it later. Luna jumped from Makoto's shoulder and stood beside Ray. Her body sending off waves of confusion. Ray tried to lock on more.

"This woman is not evil. I sense no feelings of anger, hatred, or sadness from her. I do not know why this is what I am picking up, but my powers do not trick me. This woman is new. I don't believe we have ever even met her before."

"If that is so then why is she before us now? Just who is this woman Ray?" Makoto closed her green eyes in frustration. No traces of Serenity and now this chick comes into the picture? What exactly does it all mean?

__

'After this is over I am drowning my conflicting emotions in cheese cake. The new bakery that Kimiki's parent's have must be opened. This is a good of a time as ever!'

"Makoto be quiet for a minute. Ray seems to be concentrating. Do not mess her up." Minako scoffed as the Scout of Thunder clinched her fists in more annoyance. Why does she have to disrupt her train of thought now? Cheese cake was much lovelier sounding than this twisted scene!

"Excuse me Minako, but I was thinking you know! Plus you cannot tell me you don't wish to know that too. You just want to open your big mouth!"

"What?! I simply was stating what is fact! Do not try to tell me…"

"Guys that is enough!" Amy shouted with a bursting boom. Her voice traveled in echoes, fully breaking off any connection the Priestess held still with her flames. The fire slowly eased down, erasing any trace of the woman who danced from its roots. Ray sighed in displeasure, turning to glare at every person in the room. Luna and Artemis even gulped in fear of her raging eyes. Amy blushed in total embarrassment, while the other two cowered behind a wooden pillar. Ray's wrath was worse then even the cruelest of punishments. Without Serenity around, they were going to be the ones to bear its witness. Amy tried to find her voice.

"I am very sorry Ray, these two just had me so flustered. I truly did not mean to shout like that. Forgive me?" Her once angered voice was now nothing more then a mouse's squeak. Amy tried to regain her composer, but she was almost sure it had completely left her. If it were not for a flicker of light that hit Ray's face then she would have surely been left to stutter. Ray shook her head trying to rid herself of the remaining deadly thoughts.

"It's fine. I know they are a lot to handle. I did get something before I had lost face, though. So it was not totally pointless."

"You did? Tell us Ray, what did the spirits tell you?" Luna, still trembling, made her way to sit before their friend. Ray stroked the top of her purplish head, smiling a bit to herself once she heard the quiet purr.

"It was a name. A name that sounds familiar and yet doesn't. I believe it is an ancient girl or something. I think Gramps had told me in his old lessons from when I was a child. Though, I highly doubt it is possible we are talking of the same girl. The woman I am speaking of is defiantly beyond dead."

Makoto and Minako raised a brow in unison. Amy giggled a little at how the two could fight so easily and yet get over it so quickly. Ray again shook her head slightly, exasperation still within her.

"What is the name then? Even that will help since then we would have a name to place with the face."

"That's right. Well it is just a first name. I could not keep it long enough to grab at the last one."

The girls sweat dropped, wishing she would soon forget about their tiny screw-up. Makoto laughed in uneasiness.

"That's fine. Ha, do you think we could still know though? Your taking a long time to just come out with it." She knew she had chosen the wrong words once Ray's stare met with hers. Makoto's body tensed under the woman's hard gaze and didn't finally loosen up until she heard Ray's velvety voice filling her ears.

"The woman's name comes from an old aged Miko. They called her Midoriko."


	6. An old friend

"Please no…" Kagome ran frantically through the trees. Worry was written on every ounce of her features while her eyes searched around almost like in paranoia. Her long legs jumped over fallen trees and giant rocks as she paid no mind to the many creatures that looked her way in total confusion. Kagome mentally cursed in exasperation.

"How can I get lost? I have walked these parts many times so HOW can I get LOST?!" Her breathing became ragged and her legs finally gave way in exhaustion. Kagome found herself face first in the dirt, tripping over a small stem. Annoyance couldn't even begin to explain what it was she was feeling. Brushing herself off once she got back onto her feet, Kagome kicked the tiny brown limb with all her strength sending it crashing into a twisted-grown tree. Sending the treacherous object a death glare, the miko allowed her eyes to gaze over every part of the large plant. After seeing the way the vines snaked around its almost wicked kink at the top of its branches, she realized in utter shock that this was the very tree she was thrown into by the Bear Youma, not to long ago. Her brown orbs glued to the brake in the red vein-like roots near the bottom of the tree. Knowing full well it was she who snapped it while she was trying to use it as support to pull herself up from her spot on the ground.

"You mean…That all this time…I..I HAVE BEEN RUNNING IN CIRCLES?" Falling with a thud to the forest floor, Kagome took her small hands to her head, sobbing lightly. It was near dark already and yet she was no more closer then reaching the village then she had been in the first place. In fact, she was pretty sure she was a lot farther from it then she was when she had first started out. Did she not remember her way around in the feudal area? Has it truly been that long? Kagome didn't want to admit it, but it seemed she had really forgotten her old home.

"What am I going to do now? I need to get out of this place! All I have seen for 3 hours now is nothing but trees and animals! This is so annoying. What am I going to do?"

"You seem lost. Tell me girl, what al's ye?" A picture of an elder Miko filled her mind. She could just imagine herself being in a small warm hut, surrounded by all her loving friends. The elder woman would be making a pot of tea, her wise blue eyes would glance at them every so often, making sure her family was nice and content. Leaving each of them with a gentle smile, showing them her sweet affection. Kagome felt the tug of her lips pulling upwards, warmth filling her very soul. _'Kaede. Oh how I missed you my friend.' _

"Are ye listening? Perhaps she be deaf…"

"I am not deaf." Kagome's voice was low, but the woman heard it. Standing up in a graceful fashion, Kagome slowly twirled around to see the face of the new comer. Her eyes met a clear green. The woman before could not have been over 23, she guessed she was her age, 21. She had short black wavy hair and wore a plain light blue kimono. Her hands and arms looked to be very delicate, emphasizing that she was not a mere village commoner. Working in the fields would have gave her dirty arms and rough calluses. This woman looked to fresh to have worked such a hard job. The mystery person wiggled in discomfort under her gaze. She slowly took her left arm into her hand, looking uneasily at the ground. Kagome felt guilt etch into her heart.

"Forgive me. I heard someone sobbing and I thought you may have needed assistance. I guess I will take my leave now…" Fear welled up inside the powerful priestess once she realized the words that came from the other's mouth. _'Leave? She can't leave me here!'_

"Oh, no please wait! Forgive me for sounding a bit rude just then, but I am so completely lost! I went to aid a village this morning and seem to not be able to find a way back to mine. Now I just don't know where to start. I thought I knew these woods better then the back of my own hand, but it seems I was mistaken. Will you please help me?" Kagome didn't mean to sound like she wished for pity, but her voice seemed to squeak out in fright. What if the woman declined? She would never find her way back!

The young woman's eyes softened as a smile came onto her pale lips. She slowly walked over to Kagome, holding out her hand in the process. Kagome took it happily.

"My name is Tomika. I be the daughter of the priest of my village. Though I myself am no priestess, I still stay to help the elder man. Tell me, where are ye from? I have never seen such dressings before. Is ye a demon?" Kagome almost giggled at the old fashioned way of speaking. Once their handshake had broken Kagome brought her hand back up to head, scratching it awkwardly.

"Heh, well I am no demon. In fact, I myself am indeed a miko. I come from a totally different place then here, but I was traveling to a place I call my second home. Do you know of Kaede's Village? I would very much like to know where exactly that is…" When Kagome said the name of the old village, Tomika's face fell. She knew this was not a good sign. Tomika broke her gaze and instead turned it to the tall hills that fell behind them. Uncertainty shining in her eyes.

"Ah, I do know of the place, but you are no where near it. Ye must have been lost for some time, for Kaede's Village is about a half day's walk from here. Perhaps shorter if ye ran." Kagome mentally hit herself. "Do not fret though, for I be sure that he could help ye on your way." Tomika seen the tilt in Kagome's head, confusion clouding her features. _'Can this girl truly be a miko? Very odd woman…'_

"He? Well that is somewhat good news then…But do you think you can tell me who 'he' is? Perhaps your dad?"

"No girl this man is no human." Tomika fully faced the strange girl, determination radiating off her very body. Kagome didn't know what the look was for, but perhaps she had bad blood against the man. Since after all, her dad was a priest. She knew from experience, not every priest and priestess cared for many demons. She, Kikyou, and Kaede were exceptions. _'Funny how I'm always the odd ball out of the majority's huh?'_

"So he's demon then? Demon or human, I'll take any help I can get! Where is this demon? I will go to him personally."

"It will take you a good while to reach him, but he lives in the mountains over there." Kagome turned to see the spot near the hills where she had pointed. "He isn't a bad guy, but very stubborn…He is…."

Kagome leaned up against a tree as the woman spoke more about the mystery man. Apparently he had found refuge in her hills after a great battle with an evil warlord. Basically, he saved countless lives and so her dad and people never bothered him and his family. The guy sounded like a pretty decent demon, but that wasn't what made Kagome's ears ring. Tomika finally came to an end in her tales, giving her the name she wished to hear. Her mind became on overdrive.

"…with his pact and his mate. His name is Kouga."

A familiar face swam through her mind, a person she had never thought she'd lay eyes on again.

"Tomika, will you take me to the Wolf Prince?"

'_Kouga-kun. How I have missed you!'_

****

"Kana, where have you been?" The monk and slayer found the young demon child sitting on a boulder, surrounded by the trees. The ghost like girl turned her light eyes to the couple, an emotionless look on her face.

"Sango-sama…Miroku-sama…Forgive me.." The two lifted an eyebrow in puzzlement. Sango cleared her throat, almost ashamed at how she had forgotten how unspoken their friend could be. Miroku shook his head softly, shining a smile the child's way.

"Kana-chan, no need to apologize. We were just worried about you that's all." Kana merely nodded, pushing herself back onto her tiny legs. With complete poise, the small woman walked over to her two companions. Sango uneasily looked about the area. Very faintly, she could feel a darkness that seemed to flow in the air. However, once she thought she could detect what direction the energy was coming from, the feeling seemed to disappear. A slight shiver ran through her spine, making Sango twist in discomfort. She was thankful it went unnoticed. _'This place gives me the creeps! How can Kana stand it here? I'd be high-tailing it out of here the moment it comes into eyes' view!' _

"I know…I had to come here, but now I will take my leave. Back to the village?" Sango nodded, taking Kana's hand in hers. Kilala transformed into a massive cat youka, squatting low for the three to climb onto her back. Miroku was the first, followed by Kana, and then Sango hopped on. Kilala glanced around, growling at the sinister atmosphere that hung around them, before taking off into the sky. Kana clutched onto her small dowry tightly while Sango and Miroku started conversing. None of them noticing an evil presence that began to encase them in a circular shell. Nehelenia smiled in pleasure in the mirror's reflection.

'_Soon.'_

***

"Who goes there?" Kagome and Tomika bent over to catch their breath on a mountain's ledge. Kagome tried to explain to Tomika that it was important that she reached the Wolves' Den as soon as possible. The woman was hesitant to agree at first, but once Kagome explained her relationship to the young wolf leader and spoke of their past adventures and her part in the destruction of Naraku, Tomika felt it was her duty to help the woman who rid her world of the Shikon No Tama. Sighing in defeat, Tomika agreed to set off into the woods as soon as their talk was done with. Wishing to follow the simple route up the mountain, Kagome insisted that they instead kept heading straight, taking off needless hours they would be using, but also causing more dilemmas since they would be running into more troublesome demons. Tomika glared in silence once they finally reached the top of the ledge. The two heaved themselves over the tumbling dry rock, only to meet with the dangerous looks a group of wolf demons shot them with. Kagome was the first to take control of her breathing, making sure she straightened her crooked posture so she could look at the questioning demon's gazes.

"I am Lady Kagome and this here is Lady Hikukali of the Village, Suki Lude. I wish to speak with your leader, Kouga." The group of men searched their faces, sizing the girls up to see if they could truly be trusted. The one holding a bow was about to speak until the shortest of the four spoke out first.

"Lady Kagome? You mean the woman who fought with my Aunt's husband?" Kagome's eyes softened once she laid her eyes on the small boy. His eyes were a fierce green and his brown main hung from a pony tail, reaching to his shoulders. Kagome could immediately tail who the aunt was. The held the same eyes.

"Hai, I am. I am guessing this Aunt is Miss Ayame? Will you be so kind as to show me where your uncle is?" Kagome knelt to eye level, trying to seem less intimidating since she was indeed taller. The teen smiled happily, his dark brown tail swishing vigorously to each of his sides.

"Kouga-Sama is gone to deal with tasks about the lands right now, but Auntie is available! Men please put down your spears, is that anyway to treat a woman who helped in the destruction of the Evil One?" In shame, the group did as the little one requested. Kagome almost giggled at the manner. _'Evil One? I know Naraku was terrible, but why honor him with a title? He would be in total joy if he ever heard!'_

"Thank you very much. We will gladly see your Aunt." The only answered received was a quick nod of the head. Kagome shared an understanding gaze with Tomika, before they all headed away from the ledge, down through a small slopping walk-way. They went through crowds and crowds of Wolf demons, who seemed to be examining their every feature. Kagome seen in the corner of her eye, Tomika gulp in worry. She couldn't help but smile. _'The poor girl probably thinks the demons are going to launch at her and nibble on her flesh. She shouldn't have anything to worry about. I just hate how every thing is taking so long…'_

"Aunt Ayame, we have guests." Kagome didn't even notice how the whole group came to a halt, causing her to run into the demon in front of her. The male grumbled in displeasure, while Kagome once again met the barren earth. Getting up to rub her sore bottom gently, the miko's sullen gaze met that of pure, crystal green. The young female demon couldn't help but grin in amusement.

"I see we do. I do not believe after all this time the time traveling miko would find her way back to the Feudal Era. Kagome, it's good to see you again!" The raven haired woman didn't know what she was more happy about. The fact that someone really knew her, or the fact that it was indeed an old friend. Long ago, in the beginning, the two never seemed to get along. Mainly, because her hard-headed man could never seem to get the hint that Kagome was never in his grasp and his infatuation constantly caused jealousy to arise out of the woman before her. Ayame was smart though. She came to realize that Kagome only had affection for Inuyasha and thought of her love as nothing more than a mere best friend. Kouga in the end did realize this also, though it took him great time to accept it. Soon him and Inuyasha stopped their regular sparring and seemed to become close friends. Somedays Kouga would come to visit taking Ayame with him, allowing her and Kagome to spend a good amount of time getting to know each other. Of course, the two would never be as close as she was to Sango, but it was still close enough. In total excitement, Kagome without warning, took the surprised girl into an all-out bear hug. Ayame, slowly responded.

" You have no idea what I have been through! Ayame-Chan, I am just so happy to see you again! So far you are the first familiar face I have yet to see. Can you understand what…"

"Ha-ha, Kagome-Chan! You have not changed at all. You are still just as unpredictable as ever! We truly thought you would be here to stay, but then we heard word of your unsuspected disappearance. We had no idea what had happened, but the well was completely sealed. Then, out of no where, you show back up at my home? How wonderful this is! Kouga-kun would be most pleased!"

"Hai, I know of this! I can't tell you how happy it is to be able to see the both of you again. How have things been since I have been gone anyways? I was told Kouga is doing tasks at the moment?" Finally the girls broke their embrace, only sharing an enlightened expression with each other. Without braking conversation, the group walked over to a few seats further down Ayame's lighted cave. Tomika, in uncertainty, followed suit.

"Besides the last couple of weeks everything has been fine. The lands have been very prosperous this year and there hasn't been many attacks on the nearby villages. Honestly, everything was doing pretty great. Well, until…"

"Until, what?" Kagome seen the hardened emotion that ran through the other girl's features. Ayame took a deep breath before beginning.

"Lately, many strange things have been happening and no one has been able to come up with any reasons for it. It has been spooking a lot of the village commoners around here and even some middle class demons. Kouga now has to take routine check-ups with our lands to make sure that everyone is faring well. I don't mind it, but it would be nice if we get things to calm down again…"

"I see…What kind of strange things have been going on though? Have their been random attacks? Perhaps, even some weird disappearances?"

"No no, none of that. You see lately nightmares have been happening. You may think it sounds silly, but these are all similar nightmares from very different people. How can an old demon mother dream the same thing as a young human one that lives in total opposite locations? In some cases, a whole village will share the same evil dream. This however is not the most unnerving thing."

Kagome gestured for Ayame to continue. She herself have seen very strange things as both Kagome and Sailor Moon. She understood how serious such small things could be. Ayame nodded in understanding.

"The moon has disappeared from out night sky. I know it is not time for the new moon, so this makes no sense. Dreams happen every night right? The moon comes out at night as well. Coincidence? I believe not. A demon maybe working the strings and Kouga wishes to find out."

"You guys maybe right. I remember the demon, Kaguya who had made the moon stay in the sky every night. It just maybe a strange demon. I don't understand the reason for the nightmares though. If you would like, I would love to help. It would be like old times!"

"I would love that Kagome. Thank you." Both shared a small smile and was about to continue on until a scratched up male Wolf ran through the opening of the cave. Blood dripped from his scratched-up pores with a look of fear written on his face. The cluster jumped up from their spots, looking over him in worry.

"Chase, what is going on? What happened to you?"

"Sister Ayame, you must come quick! Brother needs your assistance and fast!" Ayame unconsciously bit the inside of her cheek. _'Kouga-kun..'_

"Please, tell us what had happened and point us to the way Kouga-Chan would be. We will all assist him if he needs help." Kagome grabbed a chipped arrow case, filling it with the Wolve's arrows. Taking a bow that was leaning on the cavern wall, she passed a look of complete compassion at the fallen man. He just nodded as his fellow men helped him into a sitting position on the floor.

"It came out of n-nowhere. I tried to keep Kouga away, but he I-insisted it was his duty to fight it off. I wasn't sure w-what it was, surely no normal demon. The thing was shooting out razor-claws from it's mouth! It kept saying something about a dream?"

"A dream? Perhaps the thing manifested from one of the villagers nightmares? I believe that could happen…Possibly." Tomika was nervous to talk, but she had heard of how some demon's could manipulate peoples dream world and make creations to their liking. Ayame and Kagome both agreed. The thing may not have been a demon, but it was most surely created from one.

"Ok, well then we must rid of it right? Show us the way Chase-Chan." The man slowly, with help, gathered himself back onto his feet, hopping back up to the entrance.

"Right. This way guys. We need to save him, it won't die that easily."

***


	7. A demon?

"Glassy Haze Tornado!" Kouga mumbled a few curses under his breath as he dodged every piece of splattered reflectors that had been shot his way. It had almost been an hour now and yet the stupid _thing _was still alive. Kouga could not understand what the _thing_ even was! It could not be demon since it spilled no blood. Every cut or scratch Kouga had caused for the irritating being left nothing but a hallow mark on it's body. How can something be living, yet have no fluid inside? Heart's do need blood to pump, right?

"Wouldn't surprise me if even the heart was made of glass." Kouga wouldn't admit it, but he was indeed getting tired of running every which way. His knees was feeling as wobbly as jelly. Sighing in deeply, he was beginning to wonder why he even decided to check on his lands today.

"What is the matter wolf boy, tired already? While I, Mistress of Glass, couldn't be more energetic!" The wicked smile the creature gave made shivers run up the Wolf Prince's spine. He could easily see there was at least thirty-five razor sharp teeth accompanying that hideous mouth. He couldn't help but let go of a long-suppressed growl.

"Is that what you call yourself? I don't care if you where the Queen of Swords, your not having your way in my lands. I'd give up now and save yourself the trouble, cause you'll be in a world of hurting when I'm through with you!" Pretty words was all he had to offer. It has been nearly ten minutes since Kouga could even get a few inches close to Miss Disaster. Every time he tried, his body ended up getting torn and battered. Could this girl not have been made out of mud or grass instead?

"Ha-ha, try all you wish puny cub. I will not go down easily." Another wicked smile, mixed with flying glass shown in Kouga's direction. He didn't know how much he could take. He glanced over her shining-armor body. It looked like a mirror in the shape of an orange. Her body was round, as was her head, with no arms or legs. She bounced about in a moderate speed, sprouting shards of glass from her hardened body. If it wasn't the infuriating bit's of glass that was hitting him, it was her whole self trying to blind him with the sun's glare.

"Could you not have been hiding in shadows? Man your annoying!" Kouga finally stooped low, ready for attack. He was getting sick of running and even if he would be cut-up, at least that thing would be history. He just wished there was no more like it hanging around the area. Then he would be in deep trouble.

"Oh? So the little guy wants to finally battle? This will be interesting indeed." It's huge body seemed to block out the sun's light as it bounded, up and down, toward him. Kouga leapt through the air, minding all the dangerous objects surrounding him, claw first into the spot where it's heart was suppose to be. Kouga swung with all his strength at it's strangely made shell, shattering a fraction of it to pieces. The victorious grin that etched onto his face, quickly fell once reasoning finally hit his senses. The thing was nothing but hallow! Inside the small whole was no blood or bodily organs. There was not even the most vital organ of all, it's heart.

"Impossible. How can their be no heart? This thing can't be like Naraku…" Bewilderment filled the young man's head as the creature struck back, whirling him into a nearby tree. Kouga was ready for another ambush, until he noticed how it seemed more concerned with it's broken body. Curiosity filled his ocean-colored eyes while he watched the monster's red eyes fill with absolute worry. Tears began to fill it's glossy haze as it jumped up and down in, what looked to be, an angered tantrum.

"You…you broke my chest! How dare you. I won't stand for such a thing…I just won't! My beautiful body is now ruined thanks to the like's of you! You will pay pup, you will pay." The worry melted away, being replaced by a fiery anger. Kouga could feel sweat dropping from his forehead as he watched the strange spectacle before him. Never had he seen such a show before in his life.

'_This thing cares more about her body then it's life? I was set out to kill it and all it did was joke and prod, but once I damaged it, it finally took me seriously. What a nut-case!'_

"Your going to get it now buddy! Shining Glass Huri…"

"Starlight Demonic Spring Slash!" Glitters that looked like stars began to fill the air in blasts of light. Kouga had to shield his eyes away from the shining beams of white. He could feel the beads of glass fly by him in an enormous explosion. Once he felt it was safe, the Wolf Leader finally stood up, looking in the direction where he had expected the monster to be. Wonder filled his center when he was not greeted with the same fiend, but a small child instead. He noticed through the gust's of dirt the tiny triangular ears that stuck out from the kid's long white mane. The tiny fangs that poked downward from the mouth and the golden colored-eyes gave away to what type of demon the tiny youngster was. Kouga was about to speak, but was cut off quickly by the intruder.

"To kill a demon like that you must destroy it's entire body in one blow. If you do not then you will end up the same way you did today." It was almost as soft as a whisper and had a shaking hint of uncertainty. It reminded him to much of another half-demon he once knew.

"What is your name young one?" Panic field the young girl's eyes. She didn't know what to do. In a sharp speed, she frantically ran out of Kouga's sight. His question, however, did receive an answer. Slowly it floated to his pointed ears.

"Sakura. Sakura Hawati-Juna."

Turning swiftly around, Kouga walked back down the trial he took to get to the village. Deep in his own thoughts, he never noticed the familiar scents that wafted his way.

"Kouga-Chan? Are you alright?" Stopping in his step, Kouga's head moved from it's bowed position to meet another's face.

Ocean blue met with Chocolate brown.

"Kago…Kagome-Chan?" It's been nearly three year's since the Prince had utter such a name. He was sure it was his imagination until he saw the said girl's lips curl up into a bright smile. His mate standing right beside her.

"Kouga-Chan. I'm back."

In one quick motion Kagome found herself wrapped in a strong embrace. She still remembered the strong smell of the forest tree's that had always mingled with her friend's scent. Ayame felt a hint of jealously begin to spike within her, while she watched their display of affection. She knew that Kouga may have still harbored feelings for the miko, but also knew that they were still not compared to the feelings he held with herself. Shaking of the worries, she reminded herself that Kouga was mated with her and not Kagome. A tiny smile formed on her cherry-colored lips.

"How about we take up the rest of this reunion back at the cave? Then I will be able to tend to Kouga-kun's wounds."

Slowly the hug broke while the two friends agreed with the Wolf Princess. They could get re-acquainted there. After all, they had over two years to catch up on!

****

"There is more attacks lately Lord Sesshomaru. They claim the demons do not bleed and recently some villagers seem to go into an eternal-like sleep, after being attacked by them. Could they really be demon's from your land's? I have never heard of such a thing!"

"Master Jaken, you don't know every demon here. Lord Sesshomaru do you really think they are demon's? How can demon's not bleed? They are just like humans, correct?"

"You silly girl, demon's are much better than any puny human! You should know that."

"Jaken do not put down human's! Rin is human you know. She isn't puny."

"Ah, arigato Shippo-Chan! For defending me…"

"That is enough."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he tried to think to himself. The group have been in his private study for about two hour's now doing nothing by rattle on. He sat behind his large cherry-wood desk while Jaken, Shippo, and Rin sat on the floor around him. Rin sat very close to the elder fox kit while Shippo separated the small girl from the frustrated toad demon. Jaken glared daggers towards the small youka.

"I do not believe we have demon's here that do not bleed. I however, am not certain. If they are found to not be apart of my land's they will suffer for trespassing. If they are apart of them, then they will suffer for causing damage to my people." Rin agreed happily with her master, oblivious of knowing that 'suffer' meant death. Shippo kind of laughed in uneasiness, while Jaken grinned up at his Prince. Sesshomaru opened his golden eyes, while stepping away from his seat. His stare landed on the small, green imp.

"Jaken, you will order my soldiers to search the lands for any demon or human that is not familiar with these parts. If they find any who have intruded onto my soil they are to bring that person to me directly. Do you understand?" Jaken bowed low in respect, showing he understood every word Sesshomaru had spoken to him.

"Good. Shippo, while Jaken is busy you will tend to Rin and be her protector. While I am not around, Rin will be in your care."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru." Shippo bowed before the Inu-youka while Rin just tilted her head in confusion. Sesshomaru gave her a soft look before he took his leave. Rin beamed another smile his way before taking Shippo's hand in hers. Jaken just shook his head at the two.

"I want to color a bit in the garden before the sun goes down. You still have some crayon's left that Lady Kagome gave you, correct?" Shippo shuddered a bit at the mention of his adopted mother's name. He was still not over the fact that he may never see the cheerful woman again.

"Hai Rin-Chan. We will go now, OK? It will be dark soon…." Rin smiled again, dragging the small fox demon behind her. Jaken stared in disbelief at the spot the children once stood.

"Nothing drags that girl down does it? How can one be that innocent?"

In all honestly, Jaken truly wished to know the answer.

***

"A small child saved you? Are you sure?" Ayame had just got done dressing the small wounds that covered her weary mate. Kouga was tired of speaking of the story, since it seemed to put a dent his pride. It took him so long to make a small scratch on the odd demon and it took the half-demon girl no more then a few seconds to dispose of it completly. It was not a pleasing thought for the mind.

"A half-demon dog to be exact. I didn't know there were any dog demon's in the Southern Territory. Perhaps the little girl was lost?"

"No Kagome, she wasn't lost. I can't explain what happened. The girl was scared though. I do not think she was born of this territory. She might have just wondered here for something. When she darted away she was heading west. That is partially her lands. All the dog demon's inhabit that area. You of all people should know that." An emotion past over Kouga's eyes that Kagome was to slow to detect. She just stretched her tired limbs out from where she sat on the boulder. Her eyes met those of Tomika's who looked to be almost past out from lack of sleep. The sun was going down and neither of the two had much rest. Kagome felt guilt tug at her heart.

"Ayame-Chan, do you think we could sleep here for tonight? Afterwards, I promise I will set out tomorrow. If Kouga means what he says, then I think I know where I finally am. I don't want to stay longer then necessary." Kouga was going to protest, but Ayame assured Kagome she was no bother.

"Of course you can Kagome! We would all love to have you and your friend. I promise you could never be a burden on any of us here. Please stay as long as you need. I will personally make sure you have everything you need for when you are ready to set out." Kouga grumbled in acceptance while Kagome could not express the joy she was feeling. Tomika smiled at her gratefully, while they both found a place to sleep on a patch of soft fur. Ayame followed Kouga to heir bedding also, bidding both her and Tomika a goodnight. Kouga nodded their way, causing Kagome to smile up at him. She understood why he didn't wish for her to leave, but she had no choice. Tomorrow promised her another eventful day.

'_Tonight I'll fill up on sleep and once sunrise starts I will head towards the mountains. I wonder what the great prince will think once I reach his home?' _An emotion of pure excitement swam through Kagome's veins. She never realized just how much she truly missed the cold Inu-Master. She has been away from home for far to long.

***

"The wind is getting thicker. Is this your doing?" Kana stood on a steep hill, near the village of Kaede. Sango and Miroku had already settled down for a much needed nap, while Kana had walked away from the small hut for a time being. She remembered the spot she had seen Kagome and Inuyasha walk to every time the needed some privacy and thought perhaps, she too, would bask in it's peaceful atmosphere. Well, what should have been peaceful. For some reason Kana still felt a wickedness surround her and was starting to believe it was indeed coming out of her mirror. Why did she not see the evil aura?

"Dreams are very powerful dear Kana. When night falls, the energy of the dreamers are at it's heightened state. That thick air you feel is the energy from every being that sleeps. It has a different air, does it not?"

Kana nodded slowly as she allowed the small wind to engulf her. She did not dream and she also needed no sleep. Is that somehow related? If she did force herself to slumber, then could she too be as the others and have a simple dream? Kana doubted her thoughts, but it somehow did seem to make a little bit of sense. Nehelenia pushed her form into the center of her mirror, looking over the small creature's below them. A sinister smile reaching her lips.

"Dreamers release energy that may seem insignificant to most, but when joined together, it can be a force to be reckoned with. I wish for this force Kana. When I retrieve it, then I can grant you the ability to dream. That is what you want, correct? Just merely the ability to have what all your friends have? So simple dear and very pure."

The small word struck a tiny part of the void youka she didn't know anything could reach. Slowly, the small child brought one snow-white hand before her face, her eyes looking with doubt over her form.

"Pure? Could I be pure?"

The word tingled on her lips for a few minutes. She wouldn't admit it, but she liked how it felt.

***

I'll see if I can start another chapter today and finish before dark, or tomorrow morning. I really hope you guys enjoy it! ^^ I'll defiantly reunite Kagome and Sesshomaru, but I need to bring a few more things together. No reason to introduce the two together to early in the story right? :P r&r!


	8. Shikon no Tama

"It is said that the miko Midoriko was the most powerful priestess of her time. She saved and protected many lives and even traveled from village to village with a demon companion. Apparently that, in itself, was very rare back then." Amy was enclosed by numerous books on the ancient woman. The gang sighed in displeasure since none of them were able to get much dirt on the girl. All the books said the same thing, even the internet was limited.

"So we know that she is powerful. We also know the woman was pure and got help from a demon. Is that what made her so special though? That she gets help from demons? What kind of a miko was she anyways!"

"Minako, not all demons are bad. The one's we faced perhaps, but we have yet to meet any that is actually _from _Earth. Take note that everything we faced was from another planet, sometimes even a different galaxy. Our enemies here were never _from_ here." Raye tried to find reason and apparently Minako understood. The ditzy blond nodded her head, turning away from the small screen. Leaning back in her black-leathered chair, she finally gave up on the laptop.

"Where are the ones from Earth anyways? I mean, doesn't seem a bit strange that we always hear about demons and dragons in the old myths and tales, but never actually witness any of it in our present day? Did they all disappear or were they wiped out? Perhaps, none of it was even true to begin with!"

"No Makoto they all were real. I am not sure where they went to, but if they weren't real then I wouldn't have envisioned Midoriko. Is she not to, a myth?"

"What if it wasn't a demon that had helped her with her tasks? She might have faced great dangers to protect the people, but did they have to be demons, dragons, and other magical creatures? What if she just cured them with herbs when they were terribly ill? She could have even fought in some minor wars to protect the villagers. That sounds like a hero in my book!" Makoto grinned as if she had just solved a ridiculously hard puzzle. Raye shook her head in annoyance. Minako rolled her eyes while playing with a few strands of golden hair. Amy just watched them sadly, petting the two cats that sat comfortably on her knees.

"Again, they were all real Makoto. We're not even here to figure out where they went or of their existence anyways. We need to understand what this particularly _dead_ miko has anything to do with our princess. It just doesn't make any sense!" Rubbing her wrinkled temples, Raye flew out of her chair unto the hard, woodened floor. Laying on her back, her violet eyes stared blankly at the pale white ceiling.

"I don't know. Is this not what she does? We have never had a life that didn't have Serenity get into some kind of trouble. This is her specialty it seems…" Makoto figured she'd to follow Raye's example and laid flat on her back, also looking up with her green eyes. Raye could not argue with her reasoning. No matter what went on in their lives, Serenity did indeed, get into a whole bunch of trouble. Sometimes, she wondered, if Serenity was just destined to always go into some sort of battle. The woman never wished be a soldier, but always turned out to be one. Always.

"What about her life before now? Serenity was a priestess at Higurashi Shrine, right? Maybe, she is distantly related to Midoriko. We know that she was reincarnated by a woman named Kikyou. Perhaps, Kikyou was close to Midoriko?" Minako laid her head in one hand, thinking deeply. Every eye in the room turned to her petite form. A small blush crept into her cheeks. Raye jumped up with excitement. Makoto just eyed her strangely.

"Of course! Perhaps all this has to do with her life before she met us. Minako, you're a genius!" The giddy blond could not conceal the happiness that the small word brought her. After all, this did come from one of the most negative thinker of their group.

"Ha-ha, I know I am! I'm just so happy you finally see my smarts!"

"I see your smarts Minako-Chan. So tell us Luna just what kind of life did Serenity lead? She had spoken about how she used to be apart of some strange world, but that was about it. We were always so busy with catching up that we never got into what we all used to do before we met again. So tell us, was there anything particularly important that we might have needed to know?" Luna looked at all the hopeful stares that surrounded her. She cleared her throat nervously as she tried to think up every conversation the two of them had about her past….

Flashbacks:

"_Come on Serenity, you can do this! A princess should have total grace. We never worked on it when you were a Scout, but I must teach you now. Get up off that butt and walk missy!" Serenity stood on her legs again, ready for another round. Pushing a few raven strands from her eyes, Serenity quickly hopped onto the long-thin woodened rail. As steady as she could be, she slowly started off with her right foot, only to replace it with her left a second after. Spreading her arms wide in an airplane fashion, Serenity tried to make her way to the end of the rail without falling. Luna could feel the excitement as she watched her Lady make her way half-way across the small line. Serenity was just a few more steps away, before a fast gust of wind caused her to lose balance, making her crash hard onto the ground. Serenity glared in aggravation._

"_I can't do it Luna! Shesh, mastering the bow wasn't even this hard. At least then my aim was the only thing being tested." Serenity grumbled under her breath a few more times before walking over to join her cat on the park's bench._

"_The bow? When did you have to master a bow?" Luna quirked an eye-brow, causing her princess to laugh in amusement. Luna smiled slightly at the small amount of emotion released. She did want to see Serenity happy after all._

"_Ha-ha when I was in my other world. Kikyou was a master at archery and it was only fitting that her reincarnation was too. While I was in her world, it seemed right for me to be able to do everything she was able to do. I wasn't too happy about it, but it did save my life a few times. Also the lives of my friends whenever they were in trouble. My specialty is the Sacred Arrow. I also have an ability of sight as well." More confusion etched onto Luna's features. Serenity rubbed her head lovingly, a true smile crossing her features._

"_I can see beyond what others can see. If I were to shoot an arrow at that tree over there, for example." Serenity pointed to the great oak tree that stood behind a small boy. "I could hit it without ever touching the child. All I have to do is imagine the tree and once I see it, through the kid, then my arrow will shoot through, disappear once it reaches him, then reappear before the massive plant. I have learned all of that, because that was the gift bestowed upon me at birth. Not because I am a princess, but because I am a miko." Luna nodded in understanding, but didn't want to pry more. She could sense the longing her princess had for her past life and needed her to look forward to her future one. Otherwise, she feared, she would never again reach total harmony inside._

"_That is a very good thing to hold. It, however, will not help with your poise. Come on Serenity, we have to get this right before sun down!" Sighing Serenity flicked the black cat's ear, before following her command. This time she would get it right. Otherwise, that cat would die._

End Flashback:

"She spoke about how she fought as a miko in her 'other' world. I have never understood what or where the other place was though. She helped destroy demon's and used her powers of purity. That's about all I know…"

The girl's doubled over in disbelief. Raye looked at the feline with raging eyes. Luna gulped in fear.

"You are her advisor! How can you tell me that you don…"

"I found something!" Amy smiled in contentment. She turned around and stood up with a book in hand, while the two cats slide out of her lap to look up at her with anticipation shining in their irises. Makoto sighed in relief.

"About time we hear some good news! What did you find Amy?"

"It says here, that Midoriko had been known as the Mother of the Jewel. I then looked up that in this other book," Amy grabbed another book she held in her other hand. "That the Mother of the Jewel was the creator of the Shikon no Tama. I have heard Serenity announce once that she was called Miko no Shikon. I do not think she knew I had heard her, but I did. I looked up this Shikon Jewel and found out that it was a Jewel that held four souls inside it. It was probably the most powerful thing created in Midoriko's time. It held inside it the power to make any demon or human one-thousand times stronger than it originally was. It was forced outside of Midoriko's heart when she fought a horde of demon's by herself, bringing her young life to a tragic end. The myth says that inside the small gem, a battle of souls, good and bad, still warred on within it. Midoriko's soul being one of those souls. If a pure heart wished upon the jewel, with the one correct with, the jewel would banish from the world entirely." Amy smiled back up at her friends, who all looked to be totally lost. Amy scratched her head in awkwardness.

"Erm…That's all good and well Amy, but tell me how that has anything to do with Serenity?"

"You see Minako, the Jewel is said to have been vanished from the world. Meaning that a pure heart made the one correct wish. Serenity had said that she was somehow, connected with this Shikon no Tama. Midoriko is called the Mother no Shikon. I looked up the phrase 'Miko no Shikon' and I have found something of great importance."

"The Mother of Shikon is the creator of the Jewel. So that would mean that the Shikon no Miko was the destroyer of said Jewel?"

"Absolutely right Makoto! It was said the Miko of Shikon was an ethereal Miko that had brought it upon herself to rid the Jewel from the world. She brought it back after, guess who, thought to have destroyed it? Kikyou! Lady Kikyou was the protector of the Jewel but died in a tragic tale of woe. After being cremated, Kikyou had the jewel burn with her body in the flames. For about fifty years the ancient people seen no sign of the Shikon no Tama, until a certain reincarnation of Kikyou had brought it back into their world. This particular miko, with the help of a group of friends, finally destroyed the cursed jewel once and for all! Serenity is that miko."

"So now we know that our Princess is the person who destroyed the jewel that Midoriko had made. At least we have a connection now."

"We have more then a connection Raye, much more." The girls eye-balled Amy some more as the blue-haired beauty sat leisurely back into her seat. Her smile never leaving.

"The time frame isn't the best in the books, but it does have an idea. Someone documented that the Jewel existed for about one hundred years, but left in the feudal era of Japan."

Finally, Artemis caught on. The white cat stretched from his spot near Minako. His fuzzy white ears twitching with pleasure.

"Meaning that we have a time frame to where our moon-girl is! Midoriko must have brought Serenity back into the past, where she left off."

Makoto jumped up in delight at the new found information. Minako soon followed after.

"Which means that we…: Makoto started.

"…finally know where Serenity is!" Minako finished.

Raye smiled at the two in agreement. Amy closed all her books, signaling that there was nothing more they could do.

"We need to search the past. We need Pluto." Luna nodded at Amy's proclamation. The next stop the girls needed to take was to the astronomy lab. Setsuna would most definitely be found there, looking in the stars.

***

'_So, what do you think? Stay in this world with me?' Kagome didn't know what to say, or if there was any correct words to say. Inuyasha held his gaze sternly, never leaving her eyes. Kagome gripped onto his hand, trying hard to muster up the courage to say what she knew she needed to. Closing her eyes for a short second, Kagome opened them up quickly ready to spit out her reply. Her eyes grew in shock at the man she saw standing behind the silver haired hanyou. She didn't what to think. Why was he there?_

'_Sess…Sesshomaru?' Inuyasha furrowed his brows, as if trying to understand why Kagome had said such a name. Slowly, he stood, staring down at the raven-haired teen. His eyes unreadable to her._

"_Sesshomaru? Kagome, have you truly forgotten me? That is fine. I want you to be happy after all. It is time you moved on.' Kagome couldn't understand the word's her best friend shot at her. Without warning, Kagome move forward to hold onto the half-dog demon. Inuyasha, gently took one of her hands into his own. His demeanor never faltering._

'_Forgotten you? Move on? Inuyasha, I stay for you! How can you say such a thing? Why should I move on? Can you not see how much I love you!' Kagome's eyes were pleading, but did not change Inuyasha's words. His golden eyes softened, but his mind was made up. _

'_I ask you to stay and you think of Sesshomaru. Kagome, you may have loved me, but it seems another now holds your heart. I do wish for your happiness. My brother can protect you much better then I ever could.'_

'_Why must you say such things? Inuyasha, give me a reason! Why are you acting so cold?'_

'_Tell me Kagome. Tell me you do not love my brother. If you utter those words, then I will believe.' Kagome smiled weakly, trying to form the words on her lips. Her mouth began to move, but not a word came out. She tried harder and harder, but no sound would develop. Inuyasha smiled slowly at his old flame._

'_He means much more to you then you could have ever realized. In my absence, an unbreakable bond formed between you two. You however, felt you were betraying me. You are not Kagome. Be happy. Be happy with my elder brother.'_

'_Absence? Where have you been?' Kagome knew before she even asked. Slowly Inuyasha's body become transparent, a small smile still playing on his lips. _

'_I'm dead Kagome. Live a long and happy life. You and Sesshomaru deserve it.' _

End Dream

Kagome shot out from her spot on the fur. Her brown eyes darted from every corner of the darkened room. She slowly moved over to the opening of the cave, feeling the need for some fresh air. The cool breeze washed over Kagome's tiny body. She wiped away the remains of sweat that still covered her face. The dream never left her mind.

"It was too real to be just a dream. Was Inuyasha talking to me, beyond the grave?" Breathing in deeply, Kagome knew how crazy she sounded. She did miss her old love, however. Kagome was not stupid. She had known, for awhile, that feelings between her and Inuyasha's brother were developing. At a point, she had tried to stop them, but failed miserably. Sesshomaru was to vital for her to lose. He made her feel emotions, she never thought she could feel again. The man may have been cold, but she knew with time, she would be able to melt his icy heart. If it wasn't for her long absence, she probably would have already succeeded. Fait always intervened at all the wrong times.

"Either way, I am back now. I have not forgotten the Dog Prince, but has he forgotten me? Would he ever accept me back? Just why am I back?" Kagome leaned onto the rock wall, letting her brown orbs scan the night sky. She still needed so many answers and it was taking to long to get any of them. One thing was certain though. She was, indeed home.

"Home. I wonder, how is my other one going?"

She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

***

I guess I got done with it! I will start on the next. R&R please:P. I want to know what ya'll think!

Ja'ne!


	9. Trouble at the Gates of Time

"I'm back."

"Sakura? Where have you been! Dad was getting worried."

The small half-demon joined her elder cousin on the hut's floor. Her golden orbs mixed with the amber of her cousin Kate. She managed a smile while turning her gaze towards the ground.

"I used my power mother gave me today to save a wolf man. He was caught up with those demons from the other world."

"Why do you say demon from the other world? What world could they be from if not here?"

"I do not know…I just know they are not from our world. Trust me Kate, I have a feeling that these things are not our average demons. They don't have the power like we do. Theirs are different and even more evil."

Silence filled the room while the two girls sat with one another. Kate just stared sternly at the young girl before sitting up to walk towards the back of the hut. With out even glancing at Sakura, she knew what she was thinking.

"Your dad is back here. I will go fetch him for you. Sakura…you really should be careful with that power of yours. Until you know how to fully use it, it might be smart to try and fight without it."

Sakura could only nod her head as her cousin disappeared behind the black the white screens that divided the rooms in the hut. She let out a small breath that she was holding, finally feeling able to relax.

'_Mother gave me the power so I have to at least try to use it once in awhile…I saved a man today with that power. How can that be a bad thing?'_

Thoughts of a woman with hair as black as night and eyes as bright as the oceans flashed through her mind. She remembered the sing song voice she carried as she told stories of her old home to Sakura while she tried to sleep. The powerful stance the woman held, that very few women that had her status could carry. Her mother was not a demon and but another worldly being. She was perfect.

"You could never know just how much you look like your mother just now. She had the same look on her face when she was in deep thought. You may have my looks, but you will always hold her personality inside you."

Sakura squealed in delight as she jumped up from her spot on the floor and ran into her father's arms. He laughed in pure joy as he twirled the little girl around in circles. Her smile never fading.

"Forgive me for going out so late dad, but I felt that something was calling me to help. There was the wolf prince who was fighting some glass demon…He really needed the help and without realizing it an incantation came into my mind. I said a few words and a power shot from within me. It was mama's power again daddy! I even knew what to tell the man and it made sense! I ran away however before he could see who I truly was…"

"That's great Sakura. I am so proud of you."

Her dads smile was a sign of true acceptance to the girl. Sakura always felt different and hated because she was a half-breed, but her dad always made her forget about what she really was. In the eyes of so many she was viewed as a monster and even worse after everyone witnesses the power that had always been within her small body. She hated how she was always isolated, but at home all of the feelings vanished. She was Sakura, the daughter of Inu-Tachie and Starla Night. She wouldn't give anything to change it.

"I'm soo glad I make you proud daddy. Do you think Mama would be proud too?"

Inu-Tachie set the little girl back down and walked over to his chair in the corner. His eyes never left his daughters form.

"Your mother is smiling down on you as we speak. She loved you with everything she had and I promise, if she was here, she would be just as happy for you as I am."

Sakura gave one last squeal of happiness before setting herself down in her dad's lap. She closed her eyes while her dad rubbed her head slowly. He never looked away from her as she went into a soft slumber.

'_Night…Things are getting as bad as you said they would get. Beings are coming into our lands and are even beginning to effect the castle of the West. I don't know how long it will be until this whole world becomes shrouded into darkness. Where is this woman you promised would help us? Your daughter's power is awaking and soon…I won't be able to keep her from her true destiny.'_

Tachie brought his daughter closer to him as she snuggled even deeper into her father's chest.

OO

"Are you sure you have to leave? Why can't you stay a little longer? You just got here!"

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows while looking sorrowful at her old friends and her new one. Tomika was also getting ready to head off in the opposite direction of Kagome, to go to her own village. Kouga looked at her with concerning eyes and Ayame was still filled with happiness at seeing their old friend once more.

"I need to go home to see my adopted son. Also, I left Sesshomaru without ever getting the chance to explain to him how I…I hate to admit it, but I miss the stubborn dog."

Kagome gave a short laugh while Kouga just narrowed his eyes.

"What is with you always going around with mutts? I know some girls prefer certain animals, but could you at least get over this obsession you have with dogs?"

"Calm down Kouga, I'm sure you would never have the audacity to say that to Lord Sesshomaru's face. He might be a dog demon, but he is a powerful master. You would be an idiot to anger a man like him."

She didn't mean to sound harsh, but her friend's understood where she was coming from. When she had first met the Prince he had tried to kill her. That was her very first impression of the demon. Unlike Naraku, Sesshomaru had no reasons not to get his hands dirty. If you angered him, then you were digging your own grave.

'_Of course…Sesshomaru did get a lot better since then…He had taken in a human child as his own ward and even helped us in our fight with Naraku. The brother he said he hated, would have his unlimited protection. Sesshomaru is definitely a strange character.'_

Kagome had to smile at her last thought. He was very strange, but in a good way. She couldn't express how grateful she was to him every time Sesshomaru lent them his hand. He would never act like he cared, but she knew somewhere deep inside, he truly did.

"OK you two, cut it out. Kagome please be careful and remember if you need us, you know where to find us!"

Kagome gave a small hug to Ayame while Kouga gave her one that took the breath out of her lungs. She smiled at them both, waved at Tomika, and finally headed on her way.

**Present Day Tokyo**

"What do you mean there's no way we can get through the portal?"

The scout of time rubbed her temples while glaring hard at the scouts in front of her. Rays angry eyes burned into Setsuna's dark velvet ones. The two seemed to be in a staring contest until the elder scout broke the contact.

"As I have been trying to tell you, someone has already broken through the portal. I am not sure but it seems another force is trying to take over my section at the gates of time. There are barriers around the gates that even I cannot break."

"That is impossible isn't it? Who can be stopping the scout of time from being able to see into different times? There isn't any…"

"There is away Minako and I'm not sure how they found it out."

"They have to have a pure aura to be welcome to the gates and a clear purpose to manipulate them. Isn't that true?"

Pluto smiled at the wise scout of Mercury. She wasn't surprised at all that it was her who found it out first.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side Mercury. Your brains are truly a worthy advisory. You are, as usual, correct."

"Do you think it is Usagi then? Maybe she did it unconsciously thinking that we would go in and find her before she had a chance to do whatever she plans to do. Surely that place would allow her presence."

"I have thought of that Makoto and believe it is a very good possibility. However, I do not feel Usagi's aura, but one of a different nature."

"How different?"

Ray was thoroughly concerned since whatever it was that wished to keep them out, also wanted to keep Usagi in. Setsuna always looked as if contemplating if her words would even sound right to the girls.

"Well…I do not know how to say this but I recently had Saturn go with me to my section and try to figure out if she recognized the power that was being emitted from there…She is the scout of death and said that different lights come off different people of the living, but for the dead it's a different story…This woman wasn't from the living world."

Setsuna got up from her spot on the laboratory chair. She took off her white lab coat and walked over to the doubled doors, without ever taking a look at her friends.

"Let us all go to my gates and I will show you what I mean. Breaking the barriers will not be as simple as it sounds since this energy isn't something that is being controlled from someone's body. This power isn't created nor harnessed, its energy from a persons soul."

The scouts all looked at each other wide eyed as they slowly started to follow the older girl. Their minds completely lost to them, until Minako decided to break the tension in the air.

"So…Your telling us the person keeping us out…is a ghost?"

Raye just groaned.

**Feudal Japan**

"What is this place?"

"This is our new home Kana. Let us go in, shall we?"

Kana looked up at the tall castle walls that looked to be aged and worn. The smooth wooden pillars were chipped and looked to almost be falling to the sides. She wasn't to sure if she really wanted to make it her new home.

"Why can I not bring the others here? Surely they would help me with my wish to dream."

"Kana, your friends may want to help you, but only I can grant your wish. They will just get in your way and cause you more pain. Do not worry, we will become great friends with time."

Kana nodded as she took small steps up the creaking stairs. She still wasn't sure if following Nehelenia was the best idea, but at the moment Kana wasn't to sure she wanted to give up the opportunity. After following Naraku's orders for so long, she knew she wasn't the best person to choose between wrong and right.

'_If Kagome was here then she could help me. I know she says that my friends will be in my way, but I can't think that about Kagome. She always was there to help me out with anything…I wonder what she's doing now…'_

"Kana. I want you to set your mirror into the circle on the wall. It will help me out greatly."

As she was told, Kana walked deeper into the rectangular room, until she came to a branched off wall. There she spotted the hole on the top of a tall mirror and inserted the object given to her at creation. Nehelenia smiled with delight as the whole section began to glow.

"What is going on Queen?"

"I am being transported Kana. You have done well."

Soon Nehelenia's face disappeared from Kana's mirror and a woman's figure started to immerge from the long-length mirror before her. Nehelenia resurfaced with her full image in view.

"Queen Nehelenia?"

Uncertainty found its way into Kana's voice as she watched in confusion. Nehelenia smiled mischievously at the small girl.

"Yes my child it is I. Finally I have my freedom to come out of that enclosed prison. All I need now is the energy of the dreamers and my transformation into the mortal world will be complete. Kana you have done well."

Kana seen the smile and tried to force one onto her own lips, but nothing would form. The way Nehelenia's eyes pierced hers reminded her to well of Naraku's stares. The way he always had a double meaning to what he said and nothing of what he did was for anyone's good but his own. She felt like she was getting herself into more trouble than it was worth.

**500 years into the future**

"What is this…feeling. It makes me feel sad and lonely all at the same time."

Minako held her arms close to her body as she looked around the misty fog. They have just arrived at the gates of time and none could see anything. She remembered it being somewhat misty, but not this thick.

"That is the spirit of the person who has taken over this place. Come with me and I will show you the heart of the energy flow."

The girls did as they were told and followed the outer scout leader deeper into the chamber. Soon they all came to a halt as they stared up at one particular gate. Mercury knew instantly which gate it was.

"The one opened to the Feudal Era. So we were not mistaken when we said that Serenity was somewhere within that time and place?"

"Correct. It seems however, that whoever allowed her back had also made sure they closed the door to that place right after. I have tried everything, but nothing is working. The person will not communicate with me and so I do not know their intentions. I have been telling myself if there was bad intentions for our Princess than the spirit would never be allowed in here. That still doesn't help us know what the actual purpose is however…"

"She's worried and scared. She was seeking help from the only person she knew could help her."

"Whaaa?"

The girls turned their heads around as they stared at their priestess. Sailor Mars was glowing with the red light of her people and planet. The sign of her planet shining brightly on her forehead with her eyes tightly closed.

"How do you know that Raye?" Minako asked in confusion.

"So you harness spiritual powers as well? Can you understand my reasons?"

A soft voice echoed around the room and reached every girls ear. Raye opened her violet eyes as she stared up to the gates top. A woman took form wearing ancient armor with long raven hair and dark blue eyes.

"You are the Priestess Midoriko?"

"Hai. I am. You are the scouts of the future? You are the one who holds the power of the psyche?"

"Yes. I am the scout of Mars, sole heir to the Mars throne. Why do you have our Princess?"

The girls watched in awe at how well the two interacted. Raye was always a hot head and known for her fiery words. For some unknown reason, Raye was keeping calm and speaking with respect. It was really an accomplishment.

"She is the one who saved my soul from the cycle that continued within the Shikon no Tama. She is also the only person with a heart pure enough to save the ancient world from the evil that is starting to develop."

Pluto squinted her eyes in confusion at the words from the woman who floated before them. She didn't understand that if Serenity was her only hope why she sent her away so long ago.

"Why close the door once she's here only to reopen it years later?"

"She had to remember who she was to fully take hold of her destiny. Your princess can finally understand what her purpose is for being in my Era. Now she can finally help me and figure out what she had always wished to know."

More confusion came over the scouts as Midoriko said spoke her answers. Midoriko had purposely tried to avoid going into detail with the women.

"Can we see her?"

"Perhaps Sailor Jupiter, if you do me a small favor first."

The girls again looked at each other in question. Midoriko took a seat on the gates edge.

"Bring the ancient sword from the moon to Serenity. If you do that her full Princess powers will awaken and the crystal's power that is still within her will reach its full power. Only then can Serenity and Kagome become the same person and your friends destiny can finally be fulfilled."

Luna shook her head as all the information came rushing to them.

'_Something tells me another battle is about to begin.'_

**With Sesshomaru**

"A half-demon girl? When did this happen?"

Three soldiers stood before the mighty Prince. Jaken stood at Sesshomaru's heels, holding the staff of two heads trying to look intimidating.

"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru. The girl was said to be using powers not known to most dog-demons. We were not sure at first, but we heard the wolf demon pack talking and it seems to confirm the tales. Should we find her and bring her to you?"

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair as he tried to contemplate the answer. Why should he care if a half-breed held power or not?

"It is none of my concern what you do with her."

"But Lor…"

"Did you not hear the Prince? Go before he kills you all!"

"Jaken…"

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru."

"There is more Prince. There was said to be a woman who have entered into our lands this morning. She was very different than most humans we have encountered and most believe she may be a witch. She could be the cause of all the strange beasts that have been plaguing your villages."

Standing up, Sesshomaru stared at the leader of the troop in the eyes. The man cowered a little, but still stood his ground. Sesshomaru smirked in amusement.

"If she is a woman with unusual power than kill her. Then the problems are solved, correct? Do not bother me with petty half-breeds or humans for that matter. That is in your hands."

The soldiers bowed in understanding as Sesshomaru turned to take his leave from his office. Jaken tried to catch up so he could walk by his side. His Prince never gave him a second glance as he headed for his quarters.

'_Humans are weak and so are half-lings. Why should I care what happens to any of them?'_

A woman's face flashed for an instant into his mind. Sesshomaru had to suppress a growl.

'_She won't come back. Just like every other human on this planet, none of them hold any loyalty. She had probably already forgotten everything about this place and about me. At her age, she may have kids and a…'_

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru walked right into his room and slammed the door, Jaken slammed right into the woodened wall. Sesshomaru didn't even take notice.

'_No. I will not think of such things. She is not my concern any longer. A lowly human girl. I do not care anymore.'_

With that last thought, Sesshomaru finally found solace in his sleep.

OOO

Hope you guys enjoyed!


	10. Unwanted Trouble

"Well…Now what?"

Kagome looked around her as the surrounding youkai glared daggers at her small form. She could feel the hate radiating off of them in waves, which did not bode well for her safety. How did she always end up into trouble?

"We had orders from the Prince himself to kill off any intruders who came into these lands. You are trespassing woman and if you wish to live than I advise you to leave immediately."

Huffing, Kagome stood with her back straight and a fierce look in her eyes. She summoned up all her strength as she tried her hardest to give the leader of the pack an icy glare that could rival that of Sesshomaru's. After all, she did not come all the way to the West just to be kicked right out. That was definitely not on her to-do list.

"Really? So you just think that I'm going to leave just like that? I'm no danger to you nor anyone else on these lands, so why bother me? What exactly have I done that displeases your Lord?"

The cockiness in her tone nearly made the guard want to pounce on her then and there, but he did have honor to uphold. There was no way he was going to let a mere moral cause him to lose himself to his animal instincts, she would forever regret it.

"You are a woman that holds unreasonable power for a regular human, that enough is reason to ask you to leave. We will not have a person who can purify our people roam our lands. We would all be killed if Sesshomaru-Sama found out."

Kagome flinched slightly at the roughness in the man's tone. If Sesshomaru had given the soldiers orders to kill any trespassers for merely traveling in the West, than he was definitely not in the best of moods. She had almost forgotten how dangerous the Taiyoukia could be. The men did not back down from their positions as the leader seemed to slowly become closer to Kagome. Kagome tried to think of something quickly before she found herself into deeper trouble.

"I find your Master's reason's to be unacceptable and wish to meet with him personally. Why not take me there under your watch and if I am still a bother than he himself can dispose of me. Deal?"

The leader cocked a perfectly shaped brow upwards as he flicked a long strand of grey hair out of his smooth face. Golden eyes glared harder at the young woman who still stood with hidden fear. He could not fathom as to why the girl wished for own death. She was utterly insane.

"Lord Sesshomaru would certainly kill you on the spot with little to no mercy. Why on earth would you want to put yourself in such a position. Tell me human, do you truly wish to die such a gruesome death? Do you not have family you should be with about now?"

Irony worked its way onto the seen as Kagome nearly stumbled to the ground. Family? Did he not think she had a good reason to travel alone onto demon lands? Family was the only reason Kagome could even think about! It had been a few years…but Kagome's dearest people were still occupying the demon castle and there was no way a couple of servant youkai were going to stop her from achieving her goal. She would make it there, one way or another.

"Take me there. I have more reasons than you have for standing here just to deny me entrance. Now, stop wasting time and take me to your Prince!"

Kagome wasn't sure where the strength in her remark came from, but she was done messing around. Her heart beat quickened as a pair of golden orbs seemed to burn holes into her soft brown ones. She would not be denied her only request and if they did, so help them.

"Fine. Come with me."

The words were laced in a menacing growl, but Kagome could not silence the happy squeal that escaped her shaking lips. Now there would be no chance Kagome would not be able to see her friends again. In just a few hours she would be home.

"One thing though, we hate humans and you being a woman means absolutely nothing to us. You are still viewed as a trespasser and so you get no special treatment. The castle is almost two days away from here, so I hope you can keep up."

Kagome's happiness evaporated as she replayed the man's cold words.

"Two days?"

"Hai. I hope your legs can take it, because we have no reason to stop for a break. Now, come with us."

Gulping Kagome followed as a few demons walked slightly behind her, trapping her like if she was a prisoner walking to her punishment. Bowing her head low, Kagome silently cursed.

'_Home….It's worth it right? Two days…They have to be kidding me!'_

If Kagome didn't have self-control, the youkai would have already been purified and the man standing just a few feet in front of her would definitely be tortured by her moon powers. She groaned in annoyance as she quickened her pace.

'_The faster I walk the faster we get there. Gah…Two days? This is going to be a nightmare!'_

She couldn't have known just how right her thoughts were.

OOO

"So…you want us to believe that you need this sword for Serenity to regain her old self? Would it not just be easier for Serenity to come here to become the Princess again?"

The Lunarian council watched with little interest as the Sailor Scouts looked at each other in annoyance. How could they tell them everything that was going on when they themselves didn't even know everything about the situation? If they had told the council that their Princess was running around in a different time with no protection they would literally be put into a horrible punishment that they would not be allowed to get out of. They had no choice, but to keep some things held back as they tried their hardest to convince the elders that they truly needed the ancient sword. They could not leave without it.

"Lady Dusk, do you not understand that we do have our reason's as to why we do not simply bring Serenity here? We are her guardians and so we know what is best for her. Trust me when I say that this is indeed the best way for us to bring back the Princess's true form. Will you grant us permission?"

Pluto bowed low as the eldest woman simply leaned farther back into her golden chair. Her gentle grey eyes clouded with speculation as she fondled one of her lose strands of orange hair. A look of uncertainty shining clear on her features.

"I understand Sailor Pluto, but you must understand also that the sword had never once left its station in nearly a thousand years. However, I do understand that you must have urgent business to come all the way here to ask for its assistance. So I will tell you this…If the sword allows you to take it out of its dormant state in the mounted rock, you can take it with you to earth."

"Wait…That is it? So basically like the story of the Sword in the Stone?"

Venus cocked a brow in confusion while Dusk merely brushed her question off with little thought.

"Perhaps, but not so much. There is another thing. If you take the sword away from its birth planet there will be guardians of its own that will be willing to fight you to the death before you step foot off the moon. Be willing to battle sailors, because if you are not ready, that sword isn't going anywhere any time soon."

The girls gulped as Pluto finally rose back to her feet. A 'thank you' was muttered from her lips before she slowly tuned on her heel and walked away from the gigantic room that was formed out of pure white gold. The Sailor Scouts trailed after her, close behind.

"So we have to somehow release the sword from its dormant state and then battle unknown guards just to leave with it? Is that not just a bit annoying?"

"Yes, I agree Venus. We, however, have no other choice."

Pluto didn't stop as they left the towering buildings of their moon castle and started to veer off into a deserted area of their old home planet. It was still within the kingdom's grounds, but far enough so that the place could not be bothered from the workers that busied around the lively area. Soon nothing surrounded the women and Pluto abruptly stopped as she gazed at the small hill that stood before them. A shimmering hilt from a sword glistened in the morning light.

"I'm guessing that is the sword? Your right Minako, it is almost like the Sword in the Stone!"

"I told you Makoto! See, it wasn't as stupid as you thought now was it?"

The two laughed as they all began to slowly walk up the miniature mountain. Pluto tried to ignore the ominous feelings that stirred around the powerful weapon. She knew the battle that stood before them, would not be a easy win. She almost regretted speaking to the dead miko in the first place.


	11. Complicated

"You have more business here than you let on. Tell me why do you wish to speak with our master?"

One full day of walking and Kagome could have pounced on the annoying men. Conversation was the last thing on her mind.

"I have told you already. I believe it is wrong to threaten harmless travelers who merely walk onto your soil and I want to address this issue with the person who issued it. I have no other business."

"You lie. Remember human, I am a dog demon and can smell your lie as clearly as I smell the strong trees that surrounds us. Choose your words wisely or you won't live to even see our Prince."

Not paying any attention to the soldiers, she walked right into the one speaking. Falling on the hard ground Kagome cursed silently as she looked up to the demons who dared to stop without warning. She continued to glare nastily at them as she helped herself back onto her tired feet.

"You can smell a lie? Then tell me if I spoke the truth, a truth that's harder to believe than most lies, would you have to believe it if you smell no deceit on me? I am no threat to you unless you piss me off and that is indeed the truth. I have no harmful business here, again another truth. Tell me demon, are you familiar with the name Naraku by chance?"

As if the name was some curse never to be spoken, the men entered their battle-ready mode. Kagome could do all but roll her eyes as she found herself not only surrounded by racist demons, but racist demons that are ready to kill.

"I'm guessing that would be a yes..."

"Listen Miko if you worked for that low foul..."

"If you even finish that sentence I will be forced to purify you where you stand. I have never and could never be on good terms with that monster."

The men's stiff muscle's loosened, but didn't move out of their attack modes. The leader didn't look to convinced.

"Then why would you bring up such a creature?"

"Because I am the one who helped destroy him."

Silence filled the air while the talkative demon looked at her in confusion. It was only when his golden orbs started to show some look of understanding did Kagome's own stance relax.

"You are the woman who disappeared from our courters at the palace...How can that..."

"I am the Miko who brought the jewel back into your world and made the one correct wish to completely destroy it. My name is Higurashi Kagome, do you believe that?"

Uncertainty worked its way into the demons' gazes, but their leader held on firm as he gazed deeper into Kagome's big eyes. An unknown emotion flashed in his golden orbs and Kagome wished she could somehow catch it before it completely evaporated from her view.

"Miko of Shikon. Lord Sesshomaru's house guest and yet more?"

"I believe that is our business."

"Yes...Follow us and we will see to it that you get there safe and sound."

"How generous of you...You do not trust me still?"

"No."

"Joy."

Sarcasm dripped off her slick tongue as they continued on their walk to the kingdom. Kagome merely hoped that perhaps now the youkai would calm their attitudes and act somewhat civilized, but she highly doubted it. They were dog demons and so a few words would not change their minds, actions is what they went off of. And as of now, she couldn't think of any action that would help her case.

_'As if saving the world from a crazed half-demon, wishing away the cursed Shikon No Tama, and standing by their Master's side isn't good enough proof of my character...dogs!'_

HHH

"We're here, but where's the creepy guard people?"

"We haven't pulled out the sword yet Minako. Give it some time they'll show, after all that _is_ our luck."

Raye finished with a role of her eyes before she took a spot beside the elder woman, in front of the old sword. Pluto took a deep breath in an order to calm her shaky nerves. The sword looked like any regular battle sword. The hilt seemed to be made out of smooth stone mixed with shimmering crystals while the blade itself, the bit she could see, looked to be sharp and slightly rusted. She was guessing the metal was created by a master of weaponry, for it seemed to hold up well for its age. However, the power that radiated off of it proved a swords-smith alone was not the only person who had been involved in its creation. After all, this sword was meant to protect the blood of the royal family and no one less of importance.

"So...Who should try and pull it out first?"

"I'll do it."

Raye nodded as Pluto put two hands upon the weapon's hilt. She ignored the spark that shot through her as she began to try a method of jerking and wiggling, but neither seemed to have any effect. A frown found its way on the elegant scout's face.

"So...it's stuck?"

"Minako for once just stop talking! Pluto needs to concentrate and your conver..."

"Look Raye all I am saying is that if it's stuck it just needs a little help getting loose! You can't just jerk a sword free after thousand's of years of it being trapped. It needs a little boost..."

"I'll boost you if you don't..."

"She might be right. Girls, all of you, place your hands on the sword and help me."

The command was sharp and firm and Raye knew then it was time for herself to shut up. She did as she was told while all the girls followed suit.

"It's glowing!"

"Yes...It is V."

A bright white light shot towards the skies, illumination the area around them. Pluto could barely see and didn't know if it was from the glow of power coming from the sword or the morning sun before them. It was truly a sight to see.

"Everyone get ready...One...Two...Three!"

"...Wow."

A unison reply was pretty accurate for the situation as every girl's eyes grew wide with fascination. Alone, the sword was as firm a tall mountain, together the sword came out so easy as if it had been stuck in Jello. Pluto wiped her head in relief.

"Well...It's out."

"Makoto...We figured that. Now what?"

"I believe that is what, Raye-Chan."

Amy pointed to the once-empty field in front of them, all the girl's groaned. Pluto grabbed the somehow light sword as she turned towards their new guests.

"So now all we have to do is fight the ghost-white soldier guys with long sharp blades and nasty looks and then leave with the old sword to get our Princess back to save the world! Or something like that..."

"Yeah Venus...Let's just hope it's in that order."

Making her grip tighter, Pluto prayed it would be so.

HHH

"I need your help. Is wishing bad?"

Sango whipped away the beads of sweat she gained after her training with hiraikotsu. She never expected an audience, but the young girl with the ghost like qualities always seemed to show up where people were least expected. However, all she managed besides the small gasp of surprise was the tiny smile that found its way to her smooth lips.

"Kana! Where have you been? We have all been worried about you!"

"I'm fine. Is wishing bad?"

The question was so random, but still was not too surprising to the young slayer. She cocked her head to the side as she concentrated on a good answer. Kana had always had a tendency to come up with strange questions, but she knew she had always had her own personal reasons.

"Well...In normal cases I would say no. After all every being has wishes, that is after all why so many was after the Shikon Jewel. However...In some cases wishes that are wished might not be for the best of reasons...A wish can be pure and sweet or dangerous and evil. It usually depends on the person though. Wishes are normal and so are usually healthy enough."

"I see...So it's OK for me to wish then?"

Kana took a few steps towards her friend before looking off into the distance. Sango's smile widened as she took a more closer view at her young companion. She was getting taller, there was no doubt to that, and she was indeed beautiful. If only she could see it herself...

"Hai. It is especially OK for you to wish. Tell me Kana, is there any special wishes you have inside that big heart of yours? Or were you just curious..."

Ice blue eyes found its way into Sango's earth brown ones. She could see the tired wisdom that hung inside Kana's person and it almost made Sango flinch. She had never had a full heart to heart with the girl who used to be at Naraku's beck and call and now she wished she had. Kana needed an ear to talk to and she was so use to Kagome being that ear that Sango forgot she needed a replacement. At that time, Sango really did flinch.

_'Replacement? That word should never even cross my mind! No one could ever replace our friend...A fill in? Well isn't that the same...'_

"Curious...Even so...I would like to keep one special wish to me. Thank you Sango. I feel better now."

With one nod of the head, Kana twirled around and made her way out of the forest clearing. Sango sighed heavily while she watched her leave.

"Kana if you ever need anything, please come see me! We are friends and you can always count on friends!"

Kana lifted her hand as if answering her before she fully disappeared. Guilt made its way into her tiny heart and it was becoming so over bearing she doubted she would be able to take it any longer.

_'Friends. How can you tell a friend that you may have made a terrible mistake because of a simple wish?'_

Irony was taking its tole and she knew it was only a matter of time before her new person did what she was sought out to do. Queen Nehelenia would not fail and she could do all but watch since it was she who helped her on her mission. She regretted forgetting the words Kagome had told her once she joined them after her freedom from Naraku. Those words were strong and proved that she was still weak.

_'Naraku was evil and vial to you. This is why I hate the stupid jewel. This was all caused by a stupid selfish wish! A wish Kana, something that should be pure and sacred and Naraku turned it into a nightmare. Why was the Jewel of Four Souls even brought onto this earth? Some wishes should be granted but if they are it should be destiny who makes them real. No one else should be allowed to grant them since most people could never handle the power to do it. After all...how could anyone but God himself know if a wish would turn out for the best? There are two parts to a wish Kana and that you should always know. One, a part when the wish should be made true and two, the part that comes after the wish comes true. We only know the one, it is impossible to know the two."_

At the time Kana believed Kagome to be ranting and she probably was right...but now? She wasn't so sure...Now nothing was sure.

_'Life is getting complicated...Life is always complicated.'_

HHH

I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
